


Goddes

by 10kama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gods, Love, Magic, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Tartarus | Underworld (Percy Jackson), Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10kama/pseuds/10kama
Summary: Jestem Layla. Nieuznana półbogini, a przynajmniej tak myślałam, do czasu.Jak bardzo jedno wydarzenie potrafi zmienić życie? Pogląd? Wszystko?Wystarczy tylko chwila...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Original Female Character(s), Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Zawody

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik znajduje się na moim wattpadowym koncie o nazwie Aria_Riddle, proszę więc o nie pisanie, iż skopiowałam pracę.

\- Wstawaj Layla - usłyszałam męski głos, zaraz potem ktoś mną potrząsnął

\- Ugh... Daj mi spać - jęknęłam i nakryłam głowę poduszką na co on westchnął zdejmując ze mnie kołdrę

\- Wstawaj zaraz śniadanie! - powiedział głośniej i wyszedł z mojego pokoju

Ehhh... Kolejny nudny dzień w obozie herosów, od czasu, kiedy Kronos prawie powstał, a Percy go pokonał nic się nie dzieje. Teraz życie jest wręcz nudne i jest rutyną. 

Pobudka, śniadanie, trening w walce na miecze, trening w strzelaniu z łuku, obiad, gra o sztandar lub czas wolny w zależności od dnia tygodnia, kolacja, wolna noc.

Pobudka to chyba najgorsza część, nigdy nie dają mi pospać! Zawsze wstajemy o siódmej, rzadziej ósmej, ale i tak to za wcześnie. 

Zeszłam z łóżka i podeszłam do białej szafy ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Aktualnie mieszkam w Wielkim Domu, kiedyś w domku numer 11, czyli Hermesa. Ze względu na to, że od ponad jedenastu lat nikt mnie nie uznał przeniesiono mnie tutaj. Ludzie z obozu nadal uważają mnie za kogoś innego niż oni. Należę do obozu, ale mimo życzenia Percy'ego, że wszyscy bogowie będą uznawać swoje dzieci ja nadal pozostaję nieuznana. Zdążyłam się do tego przyzwyczaić, jestem jedyna nieuznana.

Wyciągnęłam z szafy szarą bluzkę na krótki rękaw z czarnymi wiązaniami i do tego coś w rodzaju wianka w kolorze jasnego błękitu. Na szyję jak zawsze założyłam kryształowy wisiorek ze złotym łańcuszkiem, którego nigdy nie zdejmuję. Jest on jedyną pamiątką po mojej zmarłej matce.

Do kompletu wybrałam szare krótkie spodenki i czarne trampki. Przejrzałam się w lustrze.

Długie blond włosy z ciemniejszymi końcówkami opadały mi na oczy, postanowiłam dzisiaj związać je w kitkę. Musiałam ponownie zdejmować wianek i go zakładać po uczesaniu i ułożeniu włosów. Strój pasował do mojej śniadej karnacji, a niebieskie oczy kontrastowały z włosami.

Mimo, że to obóz herosów nieraz udało mi się wymknąć i na jednym z tych wypadów zrobiłam sobie piercing, kolczyk na ustach w kolorze srebrnym.

Koniec rozczulania się

Po obejrzeniu się w lusterku wyszłam z pokoju i ruszyłam w kierunku pawilonu, w którym jadamy posiłki.

Schodząc z werandy zauważyłam Annabeth, która szła w moim kierunku

\- Cześć Annabeth - przywitałam się

\- Hej

\- Co tutaj robisz - zapytałam, gdyż nikt tutaj bez ważnego powodu nie przychodzi

\- Chejron się o Ciebie martwi - odparła - wysłał mnie, żebym cię przyprowadziła

\- Aha - pokiwałam głową i ruszyłam za nią

Doszłyśmy do pawilonu, gdzie się rozdzieliłyśmy. Annabeth poszła do stolika, który dzieliła z dziećmi Ateny, natomiast ja zasiadłam do stołu, przy którym już siedział centaur jak i Pan D. Od dawna nie siedzę z dziećmi Hermesa, zresztą stolik jest zapełniony.

Usiadłam na swoim miejscu i spojrzałam na swój talerz. Znajdowała się tam baranina, ziemniaki z koperkiem i sałatka. Do picia miałam sprite, cóż, bardzo go lubię. Wzięłam się za jedzenie, ówcześnie odkładając kawałek dania na drugą połowę talerza, aby poświęcić bogom.

Po zjedzenie posiłku, wcześniej pozostawioną część jedzenia wrzuciłam do ognia. Przez długi okres czasu w myślach prosiłam bogów, aby mnie wreszcie uznali, ale nic się nie działo. W końcu zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu i teraz wrzucałam ofiarę ze względu na tradycję i że każdy to robi.

Po śniadaniu miałam około dwudziestu minut wolnego, przed treningiem walki na miecze, który prowadził Percy Jackson.

W pokoju nie zmieniałam ubrań, ponieważ już miałam wygodne, tylko wzięłam swój miecz. Był on w połowie wykonany z niebiańskiego spiżu, zdolnego ranić a nawet zabić boga i herosach jak i zwykłej stali, zdolnej zabić śmiertelnika i półboga. Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze Luke żył pokazywał mi swój miecz - Szerszeń. Był wykonany z tych samych materiałów, skorzystałam z jego opowiadań jak go stworzył i sama taki wykonałam. Rękojeść była obwiązana materiałem w kolorze niebieskim, który ładnie prezentował się z resztą. W miejscu łączenia rękojeści i ostrza znajdowało się okrągłe miejsce na jakiś klejnot, a tym klejnotem był mój naszyjnik. 

Nigdy nie zdejmuję wisiorka, chyba, że podczas walki. Wtedy odpinam kryształ i wkładam w wyznaczone miejsce w mieczu. Po tej czynności ostrze zaczyna się mienić złotem i srebrem, które dodaje mi siły jak i szybkości. Dzieci Hekate pomogły mi w tym, wyczuły magię naszyjnika i pomogły mi ją zakląć również w mieczu.

Chwyciłam miecz i pasek z pochwą na niego. Założyłam pasek i włożyłam miecz na jego miejsce, po czym pobiegłam w kierunku areny. 

Pani O'Leary siedziała na środku a obok niej Percy i Nico. Ten drugi drapał ją za uchem na co ogarzyca pomrukiwała jakby szła burza.

\- Cześć Percy! - pomachałam mu - Cześć Nico! - dopowiedziałam po chwili i pomachałam w jego stronę

\- Hej - powiedział Percy

\- Cześć - mruknął cicho Nico i rozpłynął się w cieniu. Jakoś nigdy nie miałam z nim dobrych relacji, prawie zawsze mnie unikał sama nie wiem czemu.

\- Dzisiaj trening odwołany? - zapytałam

\- Owszem - odpowiedział niebieskooki

\- No to chyba poćwiczę sama - odwróciłam się i zaczęłam ustawiać sobie kukły, które miały mi służyć za przeciwników

\- Może ci pomóc? - zapytał chłopak biorąc kilka kukieł i ustawiając je w różnych miejscach, odległościach i pozycjach.

\- Dzięki - podziękowałam

\- Dobra to ja lecę - powiedział i wyszedł z areny - Pani O'Leary! - usłyszałam jego krzyk, ogarzyca od razu wybiegła za swoim panem.

No to zostałam sama - stwierdziłam w myślach i zaczęłam trening.

Po jakiejś godzinie na arenę przyszła Zoe Nightshade*, jedna z Łowczyń Artemidy

\- Jak widzę porządnie ćwiczysz - stwierdziła a ja dopiero teraz ją zauważyłam

\- Cześć Zoe

\- Za chwilę zaczynamy tutaj trening łucznictwa

\- Szybko ten czas mija - stwierdziłam i wzięłam miecz - Zaraz posprzątam - powiedziałam i zaczęłam zanosić kukiełki do specjalnego pomieszczenia, czegoś w stylu składziku. Czarnowłosa mi w tym pomogła

\- Dziękuję

\- Nie ma za co

\- To teraz biegnę po łuk - zaczęłam szybko się oddalać

\- Zaczekaj! - krzyknęła za mną - Pomyślałam, że skoro jesteś na arenie to wezmę twoje rzeczy - powiedziała i wyciągnęła w moją stronę łuk

\- Dzięki - odpowiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam

Spojrzałam na swoje narzędzie. Łęczysko miało kolor jasnego odcienia niebieskiego, natomiast cięciwa była w ciemniejszym odcieniu. Kołczan i lotki strzał miały identyczny kolor, co cięciwa, a drewno, z którego zrobiono strzały również miało jasny odcień niebieskiego ponieważ było z tego samego drewna, co łęczysko.

Po kilku minutach zaczęły przychodzić inne łowczynie, w tym jedna z nowszych, zastępczyni Zoe - Thalia. Zaraz po dziewczynach szły dzieci Apolla, a reszta osób to były osoby chcące nauczyć się tego rzemiosła. Było rozstawionych dość sporo tarcz, w jednej linii przez całą długość areny, czyli jakieś trzydzieści tarcz.

Zoe, Thalia, Will i jeszcze jeden chłopak, którego imienia nie znałam nadzorowali ćwiczenia i w razie czego pomagali osobom, które sobie nie radziły.

\- Dzisiaj postanowiliśmy urządzić drobne zawody - powiedziała Zoe, tym samym przerywając nasz dotychczasowy trening

\- Macie tuzin strzał, osoby, które trafią w środek więcej niż połową przechodzą do następnego etapu - powiedziała Thalia

\- Do półfinału dostaną się trzy osoby, natomiast do finału tylko jedna - dołączył się Will

\- W finale wygrana osoba będzie próbować swoich sił z kimś z nas - odezwał się ostatni chłopak wskazując na siebie i trójkę pozostałych osób - A tak w ogóle jestem Alex - uśmiechnął się na co kilka dziewcząt westchnęło, ale oczywiście nie Łowczynie i nie ja. Chłopcy mnie jakoś nigdy nie interesowali.

\- Pozbierajcie tarcze, ma zostać ich dwanaście! - krzyknęła Zoe i kilka osób zaczęło odnosić tarcze. Na arenie zostało ich tylko dwanaście.

\- A więc najpierw Łowczynie - powiedziała Thalia i wystąpiło dziesięć dziewcząt. Mogę się założyć, że przynajmniej połowa z nich trafi w sam środek dwanaście razy.

Zaczęły strzelać.

Will podchodził od tarczy do tarczy wskazując miejsce na arenie, gdzie dana osoba ma się udać. Kiedy pokazywał po lewo, znaczyło to, że dana osoba przechodziła dalej, natomiast kiedy pokazywał prawą stronę oznaczało to koniec zawodów dla tego łucznika. 

Tak jak przypuszczałam dalej przeszło sześć dziewcząt na co Zoe i Thalia uśmiechnęły się

\- Teraz dzieci Apolla! - krzyknęła Thalia

Dzieci Apolla była akurat dwunastka. Will zaczął ponownie sprawdzać i pokazywać gdzie łucznicy i łuczniczki mają się udać. Dalej przeszły trzy dziewczyny i dwóch chłopaków, czyli tylko pięć osób na dwanaście. Mniej niż połowa.

\- Na koniec cała reszta - powiedziała nieco ciszej Thalia

W tej reszcie oprócz mnie było pięć osób, ja byłam szósta. Zaczęliśmy strzelać. Zauważyłam, że strzały, które dostaliśmy od prowadzących nie były idealne, była albo krzywe, albo miały urwane lotki. Dlatego tak niewiele osób trafiało. Trzeba umieć strzelać w każdych warunkach. 

Po wystrzeleniu tuzina strzał rozejrzałam się i zauważyłam, że tylko ja w ogóle trafiłam w tarczę. Reszta z mojej grupy nie trafiła ani razu w choćby najsłabiej punktowaną obręcz. Will tak jak dwa poprzednie razy chodził wskazywał osobom gdzie mają iść.

\- Zaczynamy drugi etap! Teraz waszym wrogiem będzie wiatr! - krzyknął Alex

Jak to wiatr? przecież tutaj nawet nie wieje - pomyślałam

\- Hej wszystkim! - przywitał się Jason* lądując obok czwórki półbogów.

Aha... Czyli taki wiatr - uśmiechnęłam się w duchu, lubię Jasona

\- W drugim etapie ma zostać sześć tarcz, resztę zabrać - powiedziała Zoe. Zabrano jedną część tarcz, a drugą pozostawiono - A i macie sześć strzał, minimum połowa musi być trafiona w sam środek albo pierwszą obręcz - dopowiedziała

\- Najpierw Łowczynie - powiedziała Thalia

Dziewczyny stanęły na linii i zaczęły strzelać. Grace przeszkadzał zwiewając strzały z ich kierunku lub też po prostu wiatr pchał strzały na ziemię, cztery łowczynie trafiły w tarczę, ale tylko jedna cztery razy, reszta mniej.

Will nawet nie musiał się fatygować, jedna dziewczyna poszła na lewo a reszta dołączyła do swoich znajomych po prawej stronie

\- No to teraz dzieci Apolla i Layla - powiedziała Thalia

Podeszłam na linię i wzięłam głęboki oddech i zamknęłam oczy, wydawało mi się, jakby czas zwolnił. Wypuszczałam strzałę po strzale a kiedy skończyły się otworzyłam oczy. Trafiłam pięcioma strzałami, z czego trzema w sam środek. 

Rozejrzałam się, oprócz mnie dalej przeszedł jeden chłopak. Czyli zostaje już półfinał.

\- Gratulacje - powiedziała wesoło Zoe

\- Dzięki za pomoc Jason - uśmiechnęła się Thalia do brata

\- To teraz półfinał! - zakrzyknął wesoło Alex - macie tylko trzy strzały i macie po pierwsze trafić wszystkimi w środek, a po drugie nie możecie patrzeć. Róbcie to na wyczucie, każdy będzie miał zawiązane oczy - powiedział - Zabierzcie trzy tarcze, zostają tylko trzy - dopowiedział po chwili

Jak dwa poprzednie razy podeszłam do linii i naciągnęłam cięciwę. Zasłonięto mi oczy i wystrzeliłam trzy strzały pod rząd. Zdjęłam opaskę. Spojrzałam na tarczę chłopaka, która znajdowała się po lewo ode mnie. Trafił jedną strzałą. Następnie popatrzyłam na drugą tarczę, znajdującą się po mojej prawej. Łowczyni trafiła dwoma strzałami a jedna chybiła dosłownie o centymetr. Na koniec popatrzyłam na swoją tarczę. Jedna strzała w środku, druga tuż obok, ale nadal na czerwonym polu a trzecia rozwaliła tą pierwszą rozdzielając ją na dwie części, trafiłam dwa razy w to samo miejsce.

\- Nieźle - pokiwała Zoe z nieukrywaną dumą. W końcu to ona mnie uczyła, że tak powiem prywatnie, miałam z nią dodatkowe zajęcia, na których byłyśmy tylko my dwie

\- No to w finale zmierzysz się z kimś z nas - powiedziała Thalia podchodząc do mnie


	2. Zawody (2)

Zoe kazała przystawić jedną tarczę, aby było dla każdego po jednej. Oni mieli prostsze zadanie. Strzelali bez jakichkolwiek przeszkód, mieli tuzin strzał.

Zoe trafiła dziesięcioma w środek, a dwoma w pierwszą białą obręcz, Thalia trafiła ośmioma strzałami i czterema w pierwszą obręcz, Will strzelił również osiem strzał w środek i cztery w pierwszy biały okrąg, natomiast Alex trafił siedmioma strzałami w środek a całą resztą w białą obręcz naokoło czerwonego kółka.

\- Czyli to będzie nasz pojedynek - uśmiechnęła się do mnie miło czarnooka

Will i Alex zabrali po jednej tarczy, tak, że zostały tylko dwie

\- Będziecie strzelać z różnej odległości pięcioma strzałami. Pięć, dwadzieścia, trzydzieści, pięćdziesiąt a na koniec sto metrów - powiedziała Thalia, podczas gdy Will i Alex rysowali pięć linii w tych odległościach od tarcz.

\- Powodzenia - uśmiechnęła się do mnie Nightshade

\- Tobie też - odpowiedziałam również uśmiechem

\- Zaczynamy! - krzyknęła Thalia

Strzeliłyśmy z każdej odległości i stanęłyśmy obok swoich tarcz.

\- Zoe trafiła cztery strzały w środek i jedną w pierwszą obręcz - powiedziała Thalia na głos - Natomiast Layla - zatrzymała się w półkroku i patrzyła to na mnie to na moją tarczę - trafiła wszystkimi strzałami w środek, tworząc kształt plusu - powiedziała po chwili - Nieźle - pochwaliła mnie

Spojrzałam na swoją tarczę i rzeczywiście, strzały utworzyły kształt znaku dodawania.

\- A więc Layla wygrywa - uśmiechnął się do mnie Will

\- Mhm - mruknęłam w odpowiedzi i zaczęłam kierować się do wyjścia z areny. Czułam, że wszyscy się na mnie patrzą, w gruncie rzeczy nie każdy strzela lepiej od najlepszej Łowczyni Artemidy a już szczególnie nie nieuznana.

Wróciłam do pokoju w Wielkim domu i zasnęłam na łóżku. Gdyby ktoś mnie nie obudził spałabym pewnie do kolejnego ranka

\- Wstawaj Layla - ktoś mną potrząsnął. Uchyliłam powieki i zobaczyłam Nico. Tak Nico. Sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć

\- Ummm hej? - powiedziałam

\- Hej - ucichł i siedzieliśmy w ciszy dobre dziesięć minut

\- Eeee... - zaczął się jąkać - Wszyscy są na kolacji i poproszono mnie żebym tu przyszedł - powiedział i zniknął w cieniach

Syn Hadesa jest dość ponury i nieśmiały na swój sposób, ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu to jego poproszono, żeby po mnie przyszedł.

Wstałam z łóżka i przebrałam się w zwiewną lnianą sukienkę w kolorze beżowym. Włosy rozpuściłam, ale wianek zdjęłam.

Wyszłam z domu i ruszyłam do pawilonu. Usiadłam jak zwykle obok Chejrona i wzięłam się za jedzenie. Po posiłku poświęciłam kawałek mięsa bogom i wróciłam do pokoju ponownie zasypiając.

_*sen*_

\- Mamo gdzie jest tata? - zapytała mała dziewczynka o blond włosach z ciemniejszymi końcówkami

\- Tata niestety nie może cię odwiedzać - odparła kobieta o kasztanowych włosach i bursztynowych oczach

\- Dlaczego tatuś nie może mnie odwiedzać? - zapytało dziecko

\- Nie zrozumiesz tego teraz - uśmiechnęła się smutno kobieta

\- Smutno mi - powiedziała niebieskooka dziewczynka

\- Wiem skarbie, mnie też - pokiwała głową bursztynooka. Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać na co kobieta mocno ją przytuliła.

Nastała wszechogarniająca cisza. Zero samochodów, zero jakichkolwiek dźwięków. Cisza. A potem nagle huk i dom stanął w płomieniach.

\- Mamusiu co to było - zapytała dziewczynka odrywając się od rodzicielki

\- O nie! - krzyknęła - Znaleźli cię

\- Kto mnie znalazł? - zapytało dziecko, które niczego nie rozumiało

\- Teraz wyjdziemy z domku a ty pobiegniesz do lasu - powiedziała kobieta - Będę zaraz za tobą - dopowiedziała i zaczęła ciągnąć dziecko do wyjścia

Kolejny huk. Dach zaczął się walić. Piętro, na którym przed chwilą znajdowała się matka z córką zaczęło się zapadać. Kobieta wzięła dziewczynkę na ręce i biegła przez parter. Wybiegła na drogę. Popatrzyła się w lewo. Jechał tam samochód. Nie. Nie jechał. Pędził. Pędził prosto na kobietę z dzieckiem na rękach. Kasztanowłosa pchnęła dziecko na chodnik a ją samą potrącił samochód. 

Dziewczynka stała i patrzyła nie wiedząc co się dzieję. Za nią jej dom stanął w płomieniach i zapadał się. Przed nią jej mama leży i się nie rusza. Po lewej stronie jest żywopłot wysoki na dwa metry. Po prawej stronie jest las. 

Niebieskooka pobiegła w tamtym kierunku. Biegła przez las aż w końcu przebiegła przez bramę. Podbiegł do niej mężczyzna z końskimi kopytami zamiast nóg. Dziewczynka nie miała już sił nawet ustać na nogach. Przed upadkiem uratował ją centaur o białej maści.

_*koniec snu*_

Obudziłam się i zaczęłam szybciej oddychać. To było moje wspomnienie sprzed ponad jedenastu lat. Okoliczności, podczas których znalazłam się w obozie herosów. Od tamtego dnia Chejron jest dla mnie jak ojciec, zawsze mi pomagał jak byłam młodsza, a teraz robi to rzadziej, gdyż jest wielu herosów.

Wtedy herosi ginęli bardzo łatwo, ponieważ nie było sosny Thalii, więc nikt oprócz wojowników nie strzegł bram obozu. Dopiero trzy lata później pojawił się Luke Castellan, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood oraz Thalia Grace, która została przemieniona w sosnę i dopiero po sześciu latach* ponownie odmieniona za pomocą złotego runa. Jej sosna stoi do dziś, na jednej z gałęzi wisi Złote Runo, którego strzeże smok Peleus.

Za oknem nadal była noc. Harpie latały patrolując teren, po to aby żaden półbóg nie chodził w nocy po obozie, czy też nie chciał uciec na jakąś wycieczkę. Postanowiłam położyć się jeszcze chociaż na chwilę. Zdołałam zasnąć. Tym razem nie śniło mi się nic


	3. Tajemnica

Wstałam kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca wdarły się do pokoju. Pierwszy raz nie zaspałam. Wstałam i podeszłam do szafy. 

Wyciągnęłam z niej czarne krótkie spodenki, białą bluzkę na ramiączka i do tego białe trampki. Włosy tak jak poprzedniego dnia związałam gumką, ale tym razem odpuściłam sobie wianek. Na koniec założyłam naszyjnik.

Dziwne... Nie pamiętam, żebym go wczoraj wieczorem zdejmowała... Postanowiłam się tym nie zadręczyć i ruszyłam wesoła do pawilonu.

Usiadłam na swoim miejscu i zaczęłam jeść. Na śniadanie były kluski z truskawkami. Przynajmniej ja je tak nazywam. Jest to moje ulubione danie. Zjadłam główną porcję i dwie dokładki, z czego z tej ostatniej odłożyłam na ofiarę dla bogów. 

Po zjedzonym posiłku postanowiłam posiedzieć przy ognisku. Siedziała tutaj również dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka. Bogini ogniska domowego. Hestia.

\- Cześć - uśmiechnęłam się do niej

\- Witaj - odpowiedziała i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła

\- Czemu tutaj sama siedzisz? - zapytałam

\- Znasz na to odpowiedź. Jestem niezauważalna dla innych. W końcu dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka siedząca przy ogniu nikogo nie interesuje

\- Racja - parsknęłam cicho pod nosem

Nie wiedziałam jak dalej ciągnąć rozmowę, kiedy nareszcie przyszło mi coś do głowy, żeby powiedzieć ognisko wybuchło o wiele większym płomieniem mierzącym około dziesięć metrów

\- Co się dzieje!? - krzyknęłam

\- Ja nie wiem - odparła bogini i odbiegła od ogniska. Skoro ona odsunęła się na bezpieczną odległość ja postanowiłam zrobić to samo.

\- Co się dzieję? - przykłusował do naszej dwójki Chejron i zaczął się pytać

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparła Hestia

\- Na mnie nawet nie patrz - powiedziałam kiedy chciał się mnie o to samo zapytać

Ogień zaczął powoli przygasać, natomiast za nami rozległ się nieznany mi głos:

\- Hej! - zakrzyknął a ja się odwróciłam

Stanął przede mną blond włosy chłopak o niebieskich oczach

\- Witaj Apollo - uśmiechnął się Chejron do nowo przybyłego

\- Chejronie - uśmiechnął się - Hestio - ponowił uśmiech tym razem skierowany do bogini - A ty jesteś...? - zapytał

\- Nazywam się Layla

\- Ile masz lat?

\- Eeee... dzisiaj mam urodziny siedemnaste - powiedziałam niepewnie

\- Aaa to wszystkiego najlepszego! Wyciągnął nawet sama nie wiem skąd lirę i zaczął grać piosenkę "Happy Birthday" na szczęście nie śpiewał bo zaraz by się wszyscy z obozu zlecieli posłuchać.

\- Dziękuję? - odpowiedziałam z lekkim pytaniem, ponieważ nie wiedziałam jak mam dziękować i czy w ogóle dziękować.

\- No cóż przyleciałem tylko żeby się przywitać a teraz uciekam - uśmiechnął się 

\- Layla zamknij oczy - powiedział Chejron

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam, jestem tutaj jedenaście lat ale nigdy nie spotkałam boga i nie rozumiem dlaczego mam zamknąć oczy. Chejron coś tam kiedyś mówił, że śmiertelnik spłonie czy coś, ale nie pamiętam o co dokładnie mu chodziło.

I wtedy Apollo przybrał swoją boską postać. Stał się wyższy, nadal miał blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, ale teraz świecił się z blaskiem podobnym do blasku słońca oraz czuć było tą siłę jaką promieniuje*. Boską siłę. Mężczyzna zniknął w rozbłysku światła a ja stałam i patrzyłam w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą on stał

\- Jak ty żyjesz? - zapytał mnie Chejron

\- Umm... Normalnie? - nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi

\- Boska forma ujrzana przez śmiertelnika i półboga zabija - dołączyła się Hestia

\- Ale ja wciąż żyję i jestem nieuznanym półbogiem - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na swoje ciało. Wszystko było na miejscu nic się nie roztopiło, ani nie zniknęło

\- Dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. - Chejron zaczął stąpać wokoło mnie - Chodź ze mną - powiedział i pociągnął za rękę w kierunku wielkiego domu - Hestio, proszę odwołaj wszystkie dzisiejsze zajęcia i powiedz obozowiczom, żeby nie wychodzili z domków do końca dnia, jedzenie przyniosą im do domków harpie. Jakby byli oporni powiedz, że ja tak mówię i powiedz też, że mogą zginąć jak wyjdą

\- Co chcesz zrobić Chejronie? - zapytała teraz kobieta o płomiennych oczach

\- Muszę coś sprawdzić

Poszliśmy do Wielkiego Domu, gdzie na kanapie siedział Pan D

\- Dionizosie ona widziała Apolla i nadal żyję - wskazał na mnie Chejron podchodząc do cłowieka, przynajmniej zawsze myślałam, że to człowiek. Ale nazwał go Dionizosem... Czy to bóg wina?

\- No i co w związku z tym? - zapytał bóg

\- Był w boskiej formie, a oboje dobrze wiemy jak to się kończy dla śmiertelnika - odparł centaur

\- Ciekawe... - zamyślił się Dionizos - Ciekawy jestem czy to było tylko szczęście czy nie jesteś człowiekiem - patrzył na mnie, prosto w moje oczy.

Po chwili mężczyzna przyjął swoją boską formę. Stał się wyższy, jego oczy jaśniały większym fioletem i czuć było, tak jak w przypadku Apolla Boską siłę.

\- Ciekawe - patrzył na mnie, a po chwili wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci - Masz rację Chejronie, dziewczyna nie jest człowiekiem, jeden bóg w prawdziwej formie to mógł być przypadek albo zbieg okoliczności, ale drugi bóg to już przesada - kontynuował - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał po chwili

\- Layla

\- A nazwisko?

\- Nie pamiętam - powiedziałam

\- Hmmm... - zamyślił się bóg wina - Rodzina? - zapytał

\- Pamiętam tylko trochę mamę ale nic więcej

\- Kiedy znalazłaś się w obozie? - kontynuował. Czułam się normalnie jak na przesłuchaniu

\- Kiedy miałam pięć lat, czyli prawie dwanaście lat temu, wtedy przypadkiem przebiegłam przez bramę i wpadłam na Chejrona - spojrzałam na centaura, który z uwagą przysłuchiwał się moim słowom

\- Skąd wiedziałaś o obozie? - zapytał tym razem centaur

\- Nie wiedziałam, mama kazała mi jeżeli coś jej się stanie biec do lasu

\- A jak ona miała na imię - spytał Pan D

\- Nie pamiętam - spojrzałam na swoje buty

\- Twoja matka była śmiertelniczką? - zapytał centaur.

Takiego pytania się nie spodziewałam

\- Raczej tak

\- Jakieś pamiątki?

\- Tylko ten naszyjnik - pokazałam na swój wisiorek. Czułam napływające łzy do oczu. Kiedy mieli mi zadać kolejne pytanie drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Hestia, w swojej starszej formie

\- Co tutaj robicie - zapytała

\- Ona nie jest człowiekiem - wskazał na mnie bóg

\- Ona ma imię - powiedziałam

\- Tak tak - machnął ręką i zaczął rozmowę z Hestią. Zapewne o jakichś boskich sprawach

Po jakimś czasie rozmowy bogów Hestia powiedziała:

\- Musimy omówić twoją sprawę z resztą olimpijczyków, więc udasz się ze mną na Olimp

\- O-olimp? - zapytałam - Tą siedzibę bogów?

\- Owszem, musimy zastanowić się co z tobą zrobić - patrzyła się swoimi płomiennymi oczami prosto w moje niebieskie. 

Jak to co ze mną zrobić...

Przełknęłam ślinę i wyszłam za kobietą

\- Szybciej będzie w boskiej formie - stwierdziła i zmieniła się w jej boską formę. Tak jak w poprzednich przypadkach była wyższa i promieniowała boskością. Złapała mnie za rękę i zniknęłyśmy w blasku światła.

Przymknęłam oczy, ponieważ znaleźliśmy się w oślepiająco białym mieście. Wszystkie budynki były białe ze złotymi dodatkami. Uznałam, że to Olimp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boskie formy bogów są wymyślone przeze mnie, ponieważ z książek, które czytałam nie było nic o nich.


	4. Olimp

\- Chodź szybko - powiedziała i zaczęła iść w bardzo szybkim tempie, ja ledwie nadążałam za boginią. Nie zmieniała swojej postaci a ja mogłam swobodnie na nią patrzeć.

Szłyśmy w kierunku ogromnego zamku w kolorze bieli i złota. Mijaliśmy wielu bogów i pomniejszych bóstw, którzy posyłali mnie i bogini zdziwione spojrzenia. W końcu rzadko spotyka się śmiertelnika, na którym nie robi wrażenia bogini w prawdziwej formie.

Wreszcie doszłyśmy. Kobieta zaprowadziła mnie na pierwsze piętro i otworzyła najwyższe drzwi. Zauważyłam tam dziesiątkę bogów. Kiedy weszłyśmy rozmowy natychmiast ucichły i każdy bóg patrzył na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co robi tutaj człowiek i czemu nie płonie - zapytał mężczyzna w białym stroju i pelerynie ze złotymi zdobieniami. Siedział na samym środku i miał największy tron, zapewne Zeus, bóg piorunów

\- Czy na pewno jest człowiekiem? - zapytała Hestia - Właśnie, przecież nie płonie, a ja stoję tutaj w prawdziwej formie - wskazała na mnie ręką następnie na siebie

\- Zadziwiające... - odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący obok Zeusa. Miał hawajską koszulę i brązowe krótkie spodenki. W jeden dłoni dzierżył trójząb. Uznałam, że to Posejdon, bóg mórz. 

\- Ona jest niebezpieczna - odezwała się kobieta w złotej greckiej zbroi. W lewej ręce trzymała tarczę z głową meduzy, a w drugiej włócznię. Na głowie miała złoty hełm z czerwonym pióropuszem. To chyba Atena, bogini mądrości i strategii wojennej.

\- Nie wygląda na niebezpieczną - stwierdziła bogini siedząca tuż obok Zeusa. Miała białą suknię i pelerynę z pawich piór. Na głowie miała koronę, zapewne królowa bogów, Hera, małżonka Zeusa i zarazem bogini małżeństwa.

\- Ciekawe co będziesz mówiła jak dołączy do jego armii! - krzyknęła Atena

\- Czyjej armii? - zapytałam i wtedy oczy wszystkich tu obecnych skierowały się na moją osobę

\- Armii Kro- - kobieta nie dokończyła, ponieważ przerwała jej osoba, która właśnie weszła na salę. Była to kobieta w srebrnej sukni oraz łukiem na plecach. Wyglądała na boginię łowów, Artemidę.

\- Co się dzieje i co robi tutaj człowiek - wskazała na mnie palcem

\- Usiądź na swoim miejscu Artemido, właśnie mamy debatę na temat tego człowieka - powiedział król bogów i wskazał kobiecie jej miejsce, ona kiwnęła głową i zasiadła na swoim tronie.

Rozmowa, czy też debata bogów trwała i trwała. Zaczęłam się nudzić. Ciągle tylko, że jestem niebezpieczna, że przyłączę się do armii kogoś tam, że jestem niegroźna, że jestem człowiekiem, że nie jestem człowiekiem... Przestałam słuchać po jakiejś godzinie.

\- Hestio możemy iść? - zapytałam szeptem boginię stojącą obok mnie, teraz była w swojej dziecięcej formie

\- Dobrze - powiedziała i wyszłyśmy z sali - Jak czegoś się dowiem, to ci powiem, a teraz idź do bramy Olimpu i wejdź do windy, prowadzi ona do Empire State Building, stamtąd chyba trafisz do obozu - pokiwałam głową i ruszyłam w kierunku dołu miasta, natomiast bogini wróciła do sali.

Wreszcie dotarłam do bramy i weszłam do windy. 

Piętro sześćsetne, pomysłowe - stwierdziłam w myślach

Nacisnęłam guzik parteru i zjechałam na wyznaczone piętro. Wyszłam z budynku i rozejrzałam się naokoło. Long Island, a tym samym obóz herosów nie powinny być stąd daleko. 

Wreszcie minęłam bramę prowadzącą do obozu, zbliżał się wieczór.

Nikt nie chodził bo obozie, jedynie harpie latały. Czyli ten "zakaz" nadal obowiązuję. Doszłam i weszłam do Wielkiego Domu. W salonie był jedynie Chejron, który kręcił się w kółko stukając kopytami od drewnianą podłogę. Wyglądał jak by intensywnie nad czymś myślał

\- Cześć Chejronie - uśmiechnęłam się

\- Oh już wróciłaś? I jak? Co powiedzieli bogowie? - wysyłał pytanie za pytaniem

\- A więc, tak już wróciłam, zresztą jak widać, nie wiem co powiedzieli bogowie bo zanudziłabym się tam na śmierć, więc poprosiłam Hestię, żeby mnie odesłała, zgodziła się i szłam tutaj od Empire State Building - streściłam całą "wycieczkę"

\- Aha, mam nadzieję, że nie debatują nad tym jak cię zabić - powiedział zamyślony

\- Słucham? - zapytałam

\- A nic, nic - powiedział szybko

\- Chejronie, odwołasz terasz zakaz?- zapytałam

\- Jaki zakaz? - zapytał

\- No ten, żeby nie wychodzono z domków przez dzisiejszy dzień, czy jakoś tak - odparłam

\- A no tak, Laylo, pochodź po domkach i powiedz, że już niebezpieczeństwo minęło

\- Zaraz jakie niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Trzeba było coś wymyślić, a to najbardziej prawdopodobna wymówka

\- Aha - powiedziałam po czym wyszłam z domu.

Chodziłam od domku do domku, mówiąc, że sytuacja jest opanowana. Wreszcie była u wszystkich i szłam w drogę powrotną do pokoju, kiedy ktoś złapał mnie za rękę

\- Layla gdzie byłaś? - zapytał chłopak o oliwkowej cerze

\- Byłam w pokoju - powiedziałam szybko

\- Nie, nie było cie tam, byłem tam - odparł Nico

\- Może wtedy akurat wyszłam do łazienki - powiedziałam ostrożnie, może coś podejrzewać, a lepiej, żeby tak nie było

\- Tak jasne, nie było ciebie w pokoju, ani Hestii przy ognisku, ani Pana D, ani Chejrona ani nikogo na dworze - powiedział

\- No bo był zakaz, bo było niebezpiecznie i w ogóle - zaczęłam się jąkać

\- Był zakaz i wiem o tym, ale to nie wyjaśnia dlaczego ty się go nie posłuchałaś albo dlaczego bogowie i Chejron zniknęli z obozu

\- N-nie mogę powiedzieć - zająkałam się

\- Ta jasne nie możesz - powiedział ciszej - Zawsze tylko tajemnice - dopowiedział i zniknął w cieniach. 

Stałam jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, ale postanowiłam, że powinnam się ruszyć. Poszłam w kierunku domu, musiałam porozmawiać z Chejronem i to pilnie, o tym co mam wszystkim mówić, skoro Nico był u mnie w pokoju, to mam nadzieję, że nic nie widział. Chociaż w sumie gdyby widział to by się spalił, przynajmniej tak wnioskuję z tego, że Chejron to powiedział, a inni bogowie wyraźnie potwierdzili.

Weszłam do budynku i zastałam tam Pana D siedzącego na kanapie, a obok niego kobietę o płonących oczach

\- I co? - zapytałam od razu kiedy ich zobaczyłam

\- Na razie nie wydano wyroku - powiedział Dionizos

\- Jakiego wyroku? - zapytałam

\- Bogowie zastanawiają się czy jesteś w końcu niebezpieczna czy nie - przyłączyła się do rozmowy Hestia

\- Liczę, że na śmierć mnie nie skażą - powiedziałam cicho pod nosem - Nie skażą mnie na śmierć prawda? - zapytałam na głos

\- Raczej nie powinni, bo w gruncie rzeczy nic nie zrobiłaś, to nie twoja wina, że on jest twoim ojcem - powiedział Chejron, który widocznie przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie

\- Kto to on? - zapytałam

\- Nie ważne - odparł centaur

\- Dla mnie ważne, chce wiedzieć kto jest moim ojcem! - krzyknęłam

\- Ale ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna - odparła bogini

\- Ale ja chcę znać prawdę - powiedziałam ciszej

\- Kiedyś się dowiesz - podeszła do mnie i pogłaskała po głowie, tak jak prawdziwa mama, przecież Hestia jest jedną z tych milszych i zarazem lepszych bogiń

\- Kiedyś... - powiedziałam szeptem

\- Idź już do pokoju, późno jest - powiedział Chejron. 

Wróciłam do pokoju, zapewne jeszcze o mnie rozmawiają... oni wiedzą kim jest mój ojciec? Muszę się dowiedzieć, ale jeszcze nie wiem jak... - myślałam intensywnie - Muszę obmyślić jakiś plan...

Przebrałam się i odświeżyłam, po czym wisiorek położyłam na szafeczce obok łóżka i położyłam się na nie - Herosi zwykle śnią o przyszłości lub teraźniejszości - pomyślałam - ale ja śnię też o przeszłości, o czymś co miałam nadzieję, że dawno zapomniałam - to była moja ostatnia myśl, po czym oddałam się w objęcia Morfeusza.


	5. Zwierzęta

Wstałam z samego rana. Postanowiłam dzisiaj ubrać się w białą bluzkę z przewiewnego materiału, do kompletu czarne krótkie, jeansowe spodenki oraz czarne trampki. Tutaj nigdy nie jest zimno, więc pozwalam sobie na takie letnia ubrania. Nawet jeżeli poza obozem jest zima u nas nawet nie będzie padać, z powodu magicznej bariery.

Przed wyjściem związałam włosy w warkocz, oraz wzięłam swój naszyjnik.

Weszłam do pawilonu. Było tam kilka osób przy stole Ateny, kilkoro chłopców przy stole Hermesa oraz Percy z Tysonem przy stole Posejdona. Jak zwykle usiadłam przy najwyższym stole. Na śniadanie były płatki. Zjadłam kilka łyżek a następnie chciałam wrócić do pokoju, ale ktoś mi zagrodził drogę. Tym kimś był Percy.

\- Cześć Percy - powiedziałam

\- Cześć, gdzie wczoraj byłaś? - zapytał

\- U siebie - odparłam

\- Nico mówił, że cię nie było w domu

\- Ugh... - mruknęłam pod nosem - Nie twoja sprawa - powiedziałam

\- Layla coś się stało?

\- Nie i się odczep - wyminęłam go, moim pierwotnym planem było pójść do domu, ale muszę odreagować. Postanowiłam pójść do miasta.

Kiedy przekraczałam bramę obozu ktoś mnie dogonił i złapał za ramię. Annabeth.

\- Co robisz? - zapytała

\- Idę do miasta - powiedziałam po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie i szłam dalej w kierunku celu

\- Zaczekaj! - krzyknęła za mną. Zatrzymałam się

\- Na co mam czekać? - zapytałam

\- Idę z tobą - odparła

\- Słucham?

\- No idę z tobą, a i dołączy do nas Percy

\- Ale wy nie możecie wychodzić - chciałam iść sama, ale chyba nic z tego

\- Ty też nie, ale jakoś idziesz

\- Dobra ale się pospiesz - powiedziałam i usiadłam pod drzewem w oczekiwaniu na Annabeth i Percy'ego.

Po kilku minutach przyszli oboje. Percy miał białą bluzkę a na niej jeansową kurtkę, długie jeansowe spodnie, niebieskie trampki i granatowy plecak, natomiast Annabeth miała szarą bluzkę, ciemnoszary sweterek, krótkie czarne spodenki, czarne trampki i białą torbę

\- To idziemy? - zapytałam i wstałam spod drzewa

Ruszyliśmy w kierunku miasta. Annabeth jak zwykle zachwycała się architekturą niektórych budynków, a Percy udawał, że ją słucha. Myślałam nad tym, kim jest ten gość, który bogowie uważają, że jest moim ojcem.

\- A ty co sądzisz Layla? - zapytała Annabeth

\- Ale co? - nie słuchałam, wolę spędzić czas ze swoimi myślami

\- Do jakiego sklepu idziemy? Ja chcę do księgarni a Percy do cukierni - powiedziała

\- Ja idę do sklepu zoologicznego - powiedziałam - Wy idźcie gdzie chcecie, spotkajmy się tutaj o trzynastej - powiedziałam i odeszłam w kierunku sklepu

Spojrzałam na ogromny bilbord tuż nad budynkiem. Ten sklep jest jednym z najlepszych w Nowym Yorku, ponieważ można tu znaleźć wszystkie zwierzęta, oprócz tych ze wsi. Weszłam do sklepu. Czuć było sierść, różnego rodzaju karmę i mięso. Zaczęłam przechadzać się miedzy zagrodami lub klatkami dla zwierząt. W obozie chyba tylko Percy ma zwierzę, a ja się nudzę praktycznie całe dnie.

Mijałam króliki, papugi, kanarki, węże, pająki, aż wreszcie dotarłam do tego co mnie interesuje. W sumie interesują mnie trzy zwierzęta, ale kameleon jest pierwszym. W klatce były trzy kameleony, wszystkie wtapiały się w tło, jeden był w kolorze drewna, drugi trawy a trzeci wody. Wiem już gdzie są kameleony, więc jak wybiorę jeszcze kota i psa to wrócę tutaj i wezmę jednego z nich.

Szłam dalej między regałami, na samym końcu były trzy zagrody, w dwóch były szczeniaki a w trzeciej kocięta. Podeszłam najpierw do psów. W pierwszej zagrodzie były yorki, jamniki i mopsy, natomiast w drugiej owczarki niemieckie, labradory i husky. Wybrałam jasnoszarego husky'ego

Następnie podeszłam do kotów. Nie znam się na ich rasach, ale bardzo spodobał mi się kremowy z ciemnym pyszczkiem, łapkami i uszami.

Wróciłam do kasy.

\- Dzień dobry - przywitała się ze mną młoda kobieta o kruczoczarnych włosach i zielonych oczach

\- Dzień dobry, chciałabym kupić psa, kota i kameleona - powiedziałam

\- Dużo zwierząt, ma Pani dobre warunki? - zapytała się mnie

\- Owszem - odparłam, zawsze przecież mogę pójść po jedzenie do miasta czy też przynieść z pawilonu.

\- Dobrze, proszę mi pokazać które - powiedziała i wyszła zza lady.

Wpierw poszłyśmy do psów, pokazałam tego, który już wcześniej wpadł mi w oko, następnie były koty, również pokazałam tego co wybrałam wcześniej. Na koniec kameleon. Doszłyśmy do klatki

\- Który kameleon? - zapytała się mnie

\- Jest mi to obojętne - powiedziałam, na co kobieta wzięła kameleona, który znajdował się najbliżej.

Wróciłyśmy do kasy.

\- Poproszę jeszcze jakoś miesięczny zapas karmy dla nich, jakieś zabawki, klatkę dla kameleona, legowisko dla kota i psa, drapak dla kota oraz jakaś kuweta czy coś- powiedziałam czego mi jeszcze potrzeba

Najpierw zapakowała mi karmy, następnie wybrałam jasnoniebieską średnich rozmiarów klatkę, kremowe legowisko dla kota, miękkie ciemnoszare posłanie sporych rozmiarów dla psa, wysoki na jakieś pięćdziesiąt centymetrów drapak, niewielka kuweta ze specjalnym piaskiem oraz pudełko z zabawkami dla wszystkich zwierząt. No i oczywiście dwie klatki dla psa i kota na drogę.

\- Razem należy się pięćset dolarów - powiedziała

\- Proszę - podałam jej moją kartę

Dlaczego tak drogo? Ponieważ, karmy i legowiska są z lepszej półki, przez co cena się zwiększa. Skąd mam kartę? Kiedyś często uciekałam z obozu i pracowałam dorywczo w restauracji, trochę mi się udało zarobić, a zresztą mogę równie dobrze dać kilka drachm bo przecież są ze złota.

\- Zapraszam ponownie! - powiedziała kiedy wyszłam. Spojrzałam na słońce, kiedyś uczyłam się obliczać czas za jego pomocą, jest około godziny trzynastej, czyli zaraz mamy się spotkać na placu. Poszłam tam. Percy i Annabeth siedzieli przy fontannie i rozmawiali

\- Cześć - powiedziałam, na co oboje spojrzeli się na mnie

\- Już jesteś to możemy wracać? - zapytał Percy

\- Mhm - pokiwałam głową na potwierdzenie

\- Co tam masz - zapytałam Annabeth

\- Psa, kota i kameleona no i oczywiście wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy - powiedziałam z uśmiechem

\- Fajnie - powiedziała i ruszyliśmy do obozu.

Annabeth kupiła tylko jedną książkę, którą schowała do torby, natomiast Percy kupił dwie torebki oczywiście niebieskich cukierków. Oboje pomogli mi nieść moje "zakupy", Annabeth wzięła klatkę z kameleonem i torbę z karmą i zabawkami, Percy niósł kotkę i drapak, natomiast ja niosłam szczeniaka, kuwetę, piasek do niej oraz legowiska.

Nareszcie doszliśmy do obozu. Przyjaciele pomogli mi wnieść rzeczy do pokoju, po czym zmyli się na obiad. Ja postanowiłam dziś na niego nie iść, powiem, że jestem zajęta tak w razie czego.

Zaczęłam rozkładać rzeczy dla zwierząt. Do jednej ze ścian dostawiłam stolik, na którym zostawiłam klatkę z kameleonem. Przy tej samej ścianie położyłam oba posłania. Kuwetę postanowiłam zanieść do łazienki, tak mam łazienkę. Drzwi postanowiłam zostawić otwarte. Karmę zostawiłam w jednym rogu, natomiast zabawki i drapak przy ścianie przeciwnej do legowisk i stolika. Wypuściłam szczeniaka i kocię, aby pozwiedzali. Kameleona nie wypuszczę bo jeszcze się wtopi w tło i go zgubię, czy też ucieknie.

\- Muszę im wymyślić imiona - powiedziałam do siebie

\- Może dla psa Blue bo ma niebieskie oczy - odezwał się chłopak tuż za mną, przestraszył mnie przez co podskoczyłam i odwróciłam się. Nico. Coraz dziwniej...

\- Cześć Nico - przywitałam się

\- Cześć - odpowiedział - Jak już mówiłem daj psu na imię Blue - powiedział i się uśmiechnął delikatnie

\- Może być, ale zostaje jeszcze kot i kameleon... Hmm... - zamyśliłam się - Kitty dla kotki - powiedziałam po chwili

\- A dla kameleona? - zapytał

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam

\- Może... Cam? - zapytał

\- Dlaczego Cam?

\- Ponieważ to jest skrót od nazwy - uśmiechnął się ponownie

\- Okej - odpowiedziałam uśmiechem i usiadłam na łóżku. Obok mnie przysiadł się Nico. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, którą przerwał szczeniak próbujący wejść na łóżko. Pomogłam mu wejść, kotka sama sobie dała radę, mimo, że jest malutka. Teraz Blue leżał na moim kolanach, natomiast Kitty na kolanach Nico.

Zbliżał się wieczór. Jakiś czas wcześniej Nico wrócił do swojego domku. Blue i Kitty leżą na swoich posłaniach, a Cam chyba śpi. Postanowiłam również się położyć spać.


	6. Sen

_*sen*_

\- Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał jakiś niski głos

Dziewczynka siedziała ukryta w szafie i oddychała szybko, kiedy mężczyzna podszedł pod światło to zobaczyła jego twarz. Jedna połowa była oszpecona bliznami, natomiast na drugiej połowie twarzy była maska. Straszny widok. Blondwłosa dziewczynka miała krzyknąć, ale zdołała zasłonić usta dłonią, żeby nie zdradzić swojej kryjówki.

\- Gdzie jesteś? - pytał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany mężczyzna. Zaczął przewracać wszystkie meble. 

Niebieskooka siedziała cichutko w szafie pomiędzy ubraniami swojej matki. Była na tyle malutka, że łatwo się w nich chowała. Miała dopiero cztery latka, ale to już nie pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś przychodzi do domu kiedy mamy nie ma i szuka dziewczynki.

\- GDZIE JESTEŚ!? - wrzasnął, po czym podszedł do szafy i otworzył drzwi. Dziewczynka krzyczała kiedy on ciągnął ją za rączkę.

Schodzili po schodach kiedy złoty piasek uderzył mężczyznę i zleciał on ze schodów, a dziewczynka wbiegła na górę i patrzyła co się dzieje na dole. Złoty piasek* atakował mężczyzne a ten nie wiedział jak ma się bronić.

Słychać było kroki na zewnątrz. Kluczyk zachrobotał w zamku. Drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich kobieta o kasztanowych włosach. Kiedy bursztynooka popatrzyła się w kierunku walki piasku i mężczyzny nie krzyczała ni nic, tylko poszła spokojnie do córki po czym wzięła ją za rączkę i poprowadziła do pokoju dziewczynki

\- Co to za piasek mamusiu - zapytało dziecko

\- Ah to... - zamyśliła się - To nic takiego - odparła po chwili namysłu

\- Co to za pan? - zapytała ponownie

\- Nie wiem kochanie, ale tatuś się nim zajął - powiedziała

\- Tatuś?! GDZIE!!!?? - krzyczała dziewczynka

\- Powiedziałam tatuś? - zapytała

\- Tak gdzie jest tatuś??? - krzyczało dalej dziecko

\- Przejęzyczyłam się, chodziło mi o piasek

\- Ale jak piasek może się kimś zająć?

\- Emm... Nieważne, zapomnij o dzisiejszym dniu, proszę - patrzyła prosto w oczy dziewczynki, po czym dziecko zapadło w sen

\- Nie powinnaś jej zostawiać samej - powiedział mężczyzna

\- Wiem, ale muszę też zbierać na nasze utrzymanie - odparła kobieta nawet się nie oglądając

\- Wiesz, że za niedługo nie będę mógł was odwiedzać w ogóle, nawet w postaci tego głupiego piasku - powiedział mężczyzna. Kobieta odwróciła się i popatrzyła prosto w jego oczy. Mężczyzna był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Miał blond włosy i złote oczy, do tego był ubrany w garnitur w kolorze czarnym

\- Wiem - spuściła głowę

\- Kochana nie smuć się, zawsze będę z wami jeżeli nie fizycznie to w twoim sercu - powiedział po czym zmienił się w złoty piasek

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytała kobieta - Tak ty, która jesteś we śnie - powiedziała kobieta - Kim jesteś? - zapytała

Postanowiłam się odezwać, mimo, że to sen

\- Jestem Layla - powiedziałam i przestałam obserwować wszystko z trzeciej osoby

\- Layla.... - zająkała się kobieta - Czyli nie żyję - stwierdziła

\- Jak to przecież tu stoisz?

\- To tylko wspomnienie twoje jak i moje...

\- Ale ja nie pamiętam tego

\- Bo zmodyfikowałam twoją pamięć... Nie mogłam się zdradzić przed wcześnie, byłaś za malutka

\- Umarłaś jak miałam pięć lat - powiedziałam

\- Oh... Mamy niewiele czasu ale możesz zadać mi trzy pytania

\- Kim jesteś i to dziecko? - wskazałam na kobietę a potem na dziecko w łóżku

\- Naprawdę nie poznajesz mamy ani siebie? - zapytała

\- Mama... - powiedziałam szeptem, rzuciłam się jej na szyję i łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach

\- Cichutko kochanie - zaczęła mnie głaskać uspokajająco po plecach. Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało - Zadaj drugie pytanie - poprosiła

\- Kim byli ci ludzie, którzy nas nachodzili?

\- Sama nie jestem pewna... Ale uważam, że byli przeciwni związku mojemu i twojego ojca - powiedziała - Trzecie pytanie? - zapytała

\- Kim jest mój ojciec?

\- Wiedziałam, że się o to zapytasz, ale ty wiesz kim on jest, tylko boisz się to przyznać. Widzisz prawdziwe formy bogów i nic ci się nie dzieję, świetnie strzelasz z łuku i walczysz... - ucichła - Chociaż celne strzelanie masz po mnie - uśmiechnęła się - Ale jednak jesteś bardzo podobna do ojca, macie nawet takie same bronie, z tego samego materiału - powiedziała i się uśmiechnęła

\- Czy spotkam cię kiedyś? - zapytałam

\- Były już trzy pytania, ale owszem spotkamy się jeszcze

\- Ale ja naprawdę nie wiem kim jest mój ojciec - wróciłam do poprzedniego pytania

\- Wiesz, musisz tylko uwierzyć, że to możliwe. Istnieją bogowie, tytani, potwory więc czemu nie uwierzyć w to?

\- Ale ja nadal nie wierzę

\- Nigdy nie działo się nic kiedy strzelałaś z łuku czy walczyłaś? Coś takiego innego?

\- Czasem miałam wrażenie, że czas zwalnia... - powiedziałam i ucichłam

\- Masz moce, tak jak inny półbogowie, ale ty nim nie jesteś

\- Ale ja chcę być jak wszyscy w obozie

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to niemożliwe

\- Dlaczego mnie nie uznał... Dlaczego...

\- Bo nie może i ty wiesz dlaczego

\- Ale on jest zły

\- Nie, nie jest, większość co robił to było z myślą o tobie, dlaczego zaatakował obóz? Dlaczego chciał wrócić do dawnej postaci?

\- Myślisz, że dla mnie chciał...

\- Ja nie myślę, ja wiem - uśmiechnęła się - Ktoś chciałby się z tobą widzieć póki jest czas i póki Chejron się nie zaczyna martwić. Rozpłynęła się po czym pojawił się złoty piasek.

\- Nie mam więcej sił żeby być w innej formie - powiedział ten sam głos, co rozmawiał z mamą...

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytałam, chociaż dobrze znałam na to odpowiedź

\- Wiesz kim jestem, musisz tylko uwierzyć, tak jak twoja matka mówiła

\- Ale ja nie wierzę, że to możliwe! Jestem tylko durnym nieuznanym półbogiem, który świetnie strzela z łuku po matce, nieźle walczy po ojcu i ma kolor włosów po ojcu! - krzyczałam po czym się rozpłakałam

\- Ile ty masz lat?

\- Siedemnaście

\- Nie powinnaś płakać w takim wieku

\- Ale ja muszę... Jestem smutna... Nigdy nie zobaczę mamy, ani nie poznam ciebie

\- Zobaczysz ją jeszcze kiedyś, a my spotkamy się szybciej niż myślisz - mówił miłym głosem

\- Uznasz mnie w końcu? - zapytałam

\- Jeżeli ty uznasz, że to możliwe i nie boisz się reakcji innych ludzi z obozu 

\- Może trochę się boję ich reakcji, ale chcę mieć wreszcie ojca

\- No to w takim razie... Przyznaj się kim jesteś

\- Poczekaj powiedz mi tylko, kim jest mama?

\- Twoja matka była boginią, pomniejszą, ale boginią

\- To dlaczego zginęła

\- Odebrano jej nieśmiertelność przez nasz związek

\- Oh... - przełknęłam ślinę. - Jak się mama nazywała?

\- A nie pamiętasz?

\- Nie - powiedziałam smutno

\- Afezja* - powiedział - A teraz

\- Tak wiem, nie mamy wiele czasu - powiedziałam. Postanowiłam powiedzieć te wszystkie myśli na głos, wtedy łatwiej jest w nie uwierzyć

\- Nie jestem śmiertelnikiem, półbogiem czy herosem... Jestem boginią... Córką Bogini Afezji i Tytana Kronosa - powiedziałam, uwierzyłam. Poczułam tą siłę, która od teraz płynie w moich żyłach. Już nie jestem śmiertelna

\- Będę mogła z tobą rozmawiać? - zapytałam

\- Jeżeli wystarczy mi mocy, to możemy prowadzić konwersacje w twoim umyśle

\- Zgoda - uśmiechnęłam się

_*koniec snu*_

Obudziłam się nagle

\- Czy to był tylko sen czy rzeczywistość? - zapytałam się w głowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *złoty piasek - w tym ff jedna z form Kronosa, która zabierała niewiele mocy, ale mógł być w kilku miejscach w tym samym czasie
> 
> *Bogini Afezja - wymyślona przeze mnie pomniejsza bogini strzelców i łowców, jej atrybutem jest łuk i strzała, nie posiada boskiego zwierzęcia


	7. Wpadka

~ To nie był sen ale też nie rzeczywistość - odparł inny głos w mojej głowie - Teraz jeżeli zdejmiesz naszyjnik będą mogli w tobie poznać boginię

~ Czym jest ten naszyjnik? - zapytałam

~ On pozwala ukryć twoje moce, czyli póki masz go na sobie nikt nawet Chejron czy Dionizos nie poznają w tobie bogini

~ To go nie zdejmę - powiedziałam ~ Będzie jak dawniej ale nareszcie będę szczęśliwa - uśmiechnęłam się

~ Tak będziesz szczęśliwa zresztą ja też - powiedział mój ojciec po czym zasnęłam ponownie.

Obudziły mnie piski Blue. Postanowiłam wstać i zobaczyłam, że Kitty zaraz zrzuci klatkę z Cam'em, od razu pobiegłam tam i zabrałam kotkę ze stolika.

~ Czy mogę przyśpieszyć czas - zapytałam się w głowie

Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, pewnie nie może czy nie ma mocy

\- Dobra próbujemy - powiedziałam szeptem i wyciągnęłam dłonie przed siebie

Myślałam o tym, żeby kotka była starsza. Po kilku minutach otworzyłam oczy a przede mną stała Kitty, tylko, że była większa 

\- Super - powiedziałam szeptem

Postanowiłam spróbować tego samego na Blue, również wyszło i teraz nie wyglądał na szczeniaka, ale na około dwurocznego pieska

~ Jesteś? - zapytałam w głowie

~ Jestem - odparł cicho inny głos

~ Co się dzieje?

~ Wszystko dobrze, tylko brakuje mi mocy, ostatnio dość dużo jej wykorzystywałem - stwierdził

~ Umiem przyśpieszać czas - powiedziałam

~ Naprawdę?

~ Tak, właśnie próbowałam trochę postarzyć swoje zwierzęta i wyszło! - krzyknęłam podekscytowana

~ Nie powinnaś zaczynać od organizmów żywych - powiedział - A jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytał

~ Skupiłam się na jednej rzeczy związanej z czasem i tak jakoś wyszło

~ Nikt nie widział

~ Nie

~ To dobrze

~ A co?

~ Przecież nie chcesz, żeby ktoś cie rozpoznał, a jak by ktoś widział moc czasu to by coś mu nie pasowało

~ W sumie masz rację tato - powiedziałam ~ Idę na śniadanie, do usłyszenia później

Zakończyłam "konwersację" w mojej głowie po czym ubrałam się w kremową bluzkę ze złotymi zdobieniami, krótkie białe spodenki oraz białe trampki i uczesałam włosy w wysokiego kucyka. Oczywiście nie zapomniałam wziąć naszyjnika. Postanowiłam, że wezmę ze sobą Blue. Powinna pochodzić i pozwiedzać. Szkoda tylko, że nie kupiłam obroży ani smyczy.

Wzięłam husky'ego na ręce i wyszliśmy. Postawiłam Blue na trawie, a on nie opuszczał mnie na krok, stał obok mnie i patrzył tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami prosto w moje również niebieskie

\- No dobrze idziemy na śniadanie - powiedziałam do psa i ruszyliśmy oboje do pawilonu

\- Co to jest? - zapytał Pan D

\- Pies a nie widać? - odparłam

\- Ale tu nie wolno

\- Percy jakoś ma psa

\- Ale ogar jest wychowany

\- A Blue się mnie słucha powiedziałam po czym odeszłam i usiadłam na swoim miejscu, a pies usiadł obok mnie i czekał cierpliwie, aż skończę posiłek

Kiedy zjadłam poświęciłam trochę bogom

~ Liczę, że tytani też coś dostają z ogniska - powiedziałam w myślach

~ Coś tam dostajemy, ale niewiele - odpowiedział Kronos

~ Ale zawsze coś - stwierdziłam

Wyszłam z pawilonu i zaczęłam iść w kierunku bramy

\- Layla zaczekaj! - Percy krzyczał za mną

\- Coś się stało? - zapytałam

\- Annabeth jest na mnie zła, mogę z tobą iść?

\- Jest na ciebie zła, a co zrobiłeś? - zapytałam

\- Nie podzieliłem się z nią cukierkami

\- A były niebieskie?

\- No nie były normalne

\- To masz przechlapane - stwierdziłam. Annabeth mu wybaczała jak zjadł wszystkie niebieskie, ale skoro to były normalne to nie wiem do czego córka Ateny się może posunąć

\- To mogę z tobą iść? - nalegał

\- Nie - odpowiedział chłopięcy głos - Layla idzie ze mną do restauracji - obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam Alex'a

\- Cześć Alex - przywitałam się

\- Radź sobie sam z córką Ateny a my idziemy - pociągnął mnie w kierunku bramy obozu. Mój pies szedł za nami.

\- Jak to idziemy do restauracji? - zapytałam kiedy wyszliśmy z terenu obozu

\- Chciałabyś się szwędać z Percy'm czy wolisz pobyć sama?

\- Sama ale teraz jestem z tobą - powiedziałam

\- Jak chcesz mogę sobie iść

\- Nie, może przyda mi się rozmowa z kimś w moim wieku - odparłam

\- Skąd wiesz ile mam lat?

\- E.... No... Wyglądasz na siedemnaście, więc obstawiam, że masz tyle - powiedziałam, przecież nie powiem mu, że po prostu wiem

\- Masz rację mam siedemnaście lat, dobra to idziemy do tej restauracji

\- Okej

Doszliśmy do miasta. Alex poprowadził mnie do jakiejś restauracji z sushi.

\- Lubisz sushi? - zapytał kiedy weszliśmy do środka

\- Owszem - pokiwałam głową

Usłyszałam piszczenie. Spojrzałam się do tył i zobaczyłam, że Blue czeka przed drzwiami i piszczy

\- Ohh zapomniałam - powiedziałam po czym wyszłam ze sklepu i pogłaskałam psa

\- Mądry jest - stwierdził Alex, który też wyszedł

\- Możemy zjeść tutaj na zewnątrz? - zapytałam

\- Jasne, co chcesz to zamówię - powiedział

\- Ummm... Chciałabym Nigiri* - powiedziałam

\- Spoko... Nie wiem co to, ale oni pewnie zrozumieją, zaraz wrócę - powiedział i wszedł ponownie do sklepu zamówić danie

\- Co tutaj robisz? - obejrzałam się i zauważyłam Zoe

\- Cześć Zoe, dawno się nie widziałyśmy - uśmiechnęłam się

\- Tak, ale co tutaj robisz?

\- Jestem z Alex'em w restauracji, zresztą jak widać, że to restauracja a Alex jest w środku

\- Jasne...

\- Stało się coś? - zapytałam

\- Ehhh... Nie wiem czy mogę ci to powiedzieć...

\- Przecież wiesz, że ja dochowuję tajemnic

\- No okej... Wczoraj poczułam , jakby jakiś bóg był blisko, a ja jako córka Atlasa to wyczuwam - powiedziała szeptem

\- A wczoraj byłaś gdzie? - zapytałam również szeptem

\- W obozie - odparła

\- Ja nic nie czułam

\- Mówię, to tylko mi podobni czują, dobra muszę iść

\- Pa - pomachałam jej

\- Pa - odmachała mi

Ona nie może wiedzieć, że to ja...

\- Jestem, musiałem czekać na zamówienie - powiedział Alex siadając do stolika zajętego przeze mnie

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnęłam się

\- Za co?

\- Za to, że jesteś tutaj teraz ze mną - powiedziałam - Jako przyjaciel - dopowiedziałam szybko

\- Jasne, spoko - odparł trochę przygaszony? Czy ja mu się podobam?

Po zjedzonym posiłku pożegnaliśmy się, gdyż Alex musiał iść do jakieś sklepu a ja chciałam już wracać

\- Blue chodź wracamy - powiedziałam, po chwili pies szedł grzecznie obok mnie

Blue się zatrzymał i zaczął warczeć. Obejrzałam się wokoło, ludzie zdawali się nie reagować na warczenie psa. Kiedy robiłam kolejny obrót wokół własnej osi coś przeleciało mi tuż obok głowy. Popatrzyłam się za tym przedmiotem, to była strzała. 

Tak długo nie widziałam żadnych potworów a tutaj nagle w mieście coś mnie atakuje! Jak ja nawet broni nie wzięłam!

Zaczęłam panicznie rozglądać się wokoło aby zobaczyć skąd nadlatują strzały. Nareszcie zauważyłam miejsce, z którego wylatywały, z korony drzewa. Między liśćmi mignęła mi jakaś postać w wojskowym stroju i łukiem w dłoni. Przyjrzałam się dokładnie i zobaczyła twarz, albo jej brak... Był to szkielet. Szkieletowi Wojownicy czy jakoś tak, ale przecież tylko Nico ich przywołuje lub kiedyś Atlas.

Zaczęłam uciekać, a Blue biegł za mną, wreszcie dotarliśmy do bramy obozu. Wbiegliśmy natychmiast. Wojownik dobiegł do bramy i próbował wejść do obozu, ale nie mógł. Blokowała go bariera. Pobiegłam szybko do pokoju i wzięłam łuk, kołczan oraz miecz. Wybiegłam z domu. Szkielet nadal stał i patrzył na mnie żółtymi oczami.

Naciągnęłam cięciwę kiedy miała strzelić usłyszałam w głowie głos:

~ Ktoś obserwuje, nie strzelaj

~ Dlaczego? - zapytałam w głowie i opuściłam łuk

~ Masz już moce, to tyczy się też strzelania z łuku i walki na miecze

~ Czyli co kurde strzała spowolni świat - zapytałam i parsknęłam pod nosem

~ Możliwe, ale zresztą łuk i strzały jak i miecz zmienią swoje kolory na złote, na mój kolor

~ Oh... No chyba, że tak, to co mam zrobić?

~ Szkieletowi wojownicy są przyzywani przez Atlasa, ale on jest na swojej górze

~ Nico potrafi przywoływać wojowników, ale wątpię, czy by mnie zaatakował. Należy do obozu, jest synem Hadesa

~ Nie wiemy przez kogo został przysłany, wyślij Blue, niech go zniszczy

~ Jak to Blue może zniszczyć?

~ Po tym, kiedy użyłaś na nim swojej mocy stał się magicznym psem, zdolnym zabijać potwory, w gruncie rzeczy jest twoim strażnikiem, dlatego nie spuszcza cie z oczu

~ Ale Kitty jest w pokoju, a na niej też użyłam mocy

~ Na pewno jest w pokoju? Przecież ciebie tam nie ma no i ona jest kotem

~ Super mam dwa zwierzęta, które będą mnie bronić

~ Strażników

~ Tak, tak strażników - machnęłam ręką

\- Blue zaatakuj - powiedziałam do psa i wskazałam szkielet. Od razu pobiegł i rzucił się na kości, po chwili zamiast kościstego wojownika został tylko niebieski pył


	8. Hyperion

\- Laylo czemu tutaj stoisz? - odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Chejrona

\- Cześć Chejronie, byliśmy w mieście i zaatakował nas potwór

\- Nic wam się nie stało?

\- Nie jest w porządku, Blue go szybko załatwił - uśmiechnęłam się i pogłaskałam psa, który przed chwilą przybiegł

\- Bogowie już zdecydowali

\- Słucham?

\- Chodź - powiedział i poszedł do domku, a ja biegłam za nim żeby nadążyć

\- Witaj Hestio i Dionizosie - przywitałam się kulturalnie po wejściu do domu

\- Bogowie zdecydowali - powiedziała Hestia

\- No? Co zdecydowali? - zapytałam - Chyba mnie nie zabiją czy coś? - zapytałam ze strachem

\- Nie, nie zabiją, ale od teraz ktoś zawsze będzie cię obserwował

\- To jak zero prywatności?

\- No cóż... - uśmiechnęła się smutno dziewięciolatka

\- Dobra, jakoś przeżyję, a kto będzie mnie śledził? 

\- Jeden z bogów, w zależności od dnia tygodnia

\- To nawet grafik już macie - zaśmiałam się

\- Owszem - odpowiedziała Hestia krzywiąc się lekko

\- Mogę go poznać? - zapytałam

\- Raczej nie powinnaś - powiedziała dziewczynka

\- A co tam - dołączył się Dionizos

\- Poniedziałek niestety ja, 

Wtorek Hestia, 

Środa Chejron, 

Czwartek Afrodyta

Piątek Ares

Sobota Atena

Niedziela Apollo - skończył mówić

\- Super - mruknęłam - wszyscy się zgodzili? - zapytałam po chwili milczenia

\- Hestia, Chejron i Apollo chcieli cię obserwować więc oni byli zadowoleni, Afrodyta i Ares zostali zmuszeni, zresztą tak jak ja, natomiast Atena ci nie ufa i zależało jej na tym, aby cię nakryć na gorącym uczynku - powiedział Pan D

\- Okej - odpowiedziałam - To co dziś za dzień tygodnia? - zapytałam

\- Dzisiaj jest piątek - odpowiedział Chejron

\- To gdzie Ares? - zapytałam

\- Pewnie na arenie bije się z herosami - powiedział obojętnie Dionizos

\- Czemu ja nic o tym nie wiem? - zapytał Chejron, bóg wina wzruszył tylko ramionami

\- To ja idę na arenę - powiedziałam i wyszłam z domu

~ Tylko pamiętaj - odezwał się głos w mojej głowie

~ Tak, tak, nie używać broni, czy coś tam - odpowiedziałam w myślach

~ Kochanie...

~ Dobra, kapuję, ale chcę choć trochę poćwiczyć

~ Może naszyjnik dostatecznie osłabi moc łuku... - zamyślił się ~ Dobrze spróbuj, ale uważaj

~ Zgoda tato - uśmiechnęłam się i przebiegłam dalszą drogę do areny. Weszłam i zobaczyłam mnóstwo półbogów, którzy bili się z mężczyzną w czarnej skórzanej kurtce, czarnych skórzanych spodniach i w okularach. Był ogolony na żołnierza, zapewne Ares.

Zaczęłam powoli podchodzić, a wszyscy mnie przepuszczali, zapewne sami się już bili i chcą pozwolić tym, którzy jeszcze tego nie robili

~ A mogę powalczyć mieczem? - zapytałam w głowie

~ Miecz ma mniejszą moc, ale na pewno nie zdejmuj kryształu i uważaj

~ Dobrze tato

Podeszłam na sam początek okręgu. W środku biła się Clarisse la Rue z ojcem, widać było, że bóg już bił się ze wszystkimi i została tylko Clarisse, ruszał się niewiele wolniej i słabiej uderzał mieczem. Mimo, że był bogiem wojny, to on też się kiedyś musi męczyć prawda?

Po kilku minutach brązowowłosa straciła miecz i dołączyła do okręgu

\- To kto teraz?! - krzyknął bóg

Wystąpiłam przed szereg i powoli podchodziłam do przeciwnika

\- A tak się zastanawiałem gdzie jesteś młoda - powiedział niemiłym głosem, zresztą czego się spodziewałam po bogu wojny?

\- Byłam w mieście, a teraz może powalczymy? - zapytałam spokojnym tonem. 

Odeszłam kawałek i zostawiłam łuk z kołczanem, wyjęłam miecz z pochwy i odpięłam pasek zostawiając go obok innych narzędzi

\- No to szykuj się na porażkę! - krzyknął i natarł na mnie.

Zrobiłam unik. Atakował szybko i zaciekle, chociaż dla mnie to i tak były powolne ruchy. Postanowiłam nie atakować i poczekać aż mu się znudzi

\- Przestań uciekać tylko walcz! - ryknął

\- Mamy pojedynek, a nie było nic o tym, że nie można unikać - odparłam spokojnym tonem

Postanowiłam zaatakować, kiedy się odsłoni. Podeszłam bliżej i odparowywałam ciosy lub też skakałam w boki, w ramach uniku. 

Czas zwolnił.

Ares odsłonił prawą rękę, zrobił zbyt duży zamach i chwilę mu zajmie, zanim stanie w dobrej pozycji. Zaatakowałam w ramię. Przecięłam kawałek jego ramienia, z którego zaczął płynąć ichor. Krew bogów.

\- TY! - krzyknął i wyciągnął rękę po miecz, ale ja byłam szybsza. Kopnęłam jego broń na odległość większą niż wyciągnięcie ręki

\- Nadal chcesz się bić Aresie? - zapytałam nie zmieniając tonu

\- Wygrałaś - szepnął cicho

Wszyscy krzyknęli "Hurra!" Nawet kilkoro dzieci Aresa cieszyło się, że ktoś go wreszcie pokonał

\- Jeszcze się policzymy - powiedział po czym odszedł w kierunku wyjścia z areny

\- Brawo Layla! - krzyknął Percy i przybiegł do mnie

\- Dzięki - podziękowałam

\- Niezła strategia - pochwaliła mnie Annabeth, kiedy podeszła do nas

\- To nie była strategia tylko rozumowanie - odparłam

\- Gratulacje - podszedł do mnie Alex i wyciągnął w moim kierunku rękę. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie po czym wzięłam swoje rzeczy i wybiegłam z areny w kierunku domu

~ Teraz mnie pilnują bogowie... - powiedziałam w myślach

~ To musisz się pilnować

~ Niestety - odpowiedziałam i westchnęłam

~ Dobra walka - pogratulował mi mentalnie

~ Dzięki, skąd wiesz o tym?

~ Rozmawiamy w twojej głowie, mam wgląd do większości twoich wspomnień, ale spokojnie nie jestem wścibski

~ Dobra tam, nie mam nic do ukrycia - powiedziałam

Wróciłam do pokoju, przebrałam się w lnianą sukienką i położyłam się na łóżko. Zamknęłam oczy i poczułam, że ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem. Uchyliłam powieki i zobaczyłam postać odzianą w czerń. Kiedy miałam się przywitać, ponieważ uznałam, że to Nico usłyszałam głos, który nie należał do syna Hadesa

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz - skoro on wie to postanowiłam otworzyć oczy i usiadłam odsuwając się jak najdalej od nieznajomego

\- Kim jesteś? - zapytałam

\- Jestem tytanem - powiedział nieznajomy

\- Którym?

\- Jestem Hyperion - uśmiechnął się i zdjął kaptur. Miał dosłownie płonące oczy

\- Nie powinieneś być drzewem? - zapytałam

\- Może i jestem - powiedział tajemniczo

\- W sumie, gdybyś był tutaj normalnie to nie bawiłbyś się w zgadywanki

\- Wiesz o tym, że tytani mogą być w kilku miejscach naraz

\- Ahh czyli jesteś drzewem i siedzisz na łóżku w moim pokoju

\- Można to tak interpretować bratanico

\- Czyli wiesz... - stwierdziłam i przyciszyłam głos

\- Nie da się tego nie wyczuć

\- Taaa jakoś bogowie nie mogą ani półbogowie ani nawet Chejron

\- Pogratuluj mamie naszyjnika

\- Ona nie żyje - powiedziałam

\- Hmm... Była całkiem niezła, szkoda, że wybrała Kronosa

\- Jak to niezła?

\- Rozmawiała z nami dość często, ale w końcu zakochała się w tym idiocie - parsknął cicho

~ Powiedz mu że sam jest idiotą - powiedział głos w mojej głowie

\- Tata mówi, że sam jesteś idiotą - uśmiechnęłam się

\- Gdzie on jest? - zapytał

\- My tylko rozmawiamy - powiedziałam - W mojej głowie - wskazałam na głowę

\- Czyli on słyszy naszą rozmowę

\- Raczej tak - powiedziałam

~ Tak słyszę - odparł głos

\- Słyszy - uśmiechnęłam się - A właśnie co tutaj robisz? - zapytałam

\- Słyszałem o tobie i przyszedłem odwiedzić kolejną bratanicę

\- Czyli jak rozumiem to jesteś moim wujkiem no nie?

\- Tak i?

\- Dwa dni temu były moje urodziny... - powiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam chytrze pod nosem

\- To co oczekujesz prezentu?

\- Ta - powiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam

\- Naciągaczka - stwierdził, na co ja zaczęłam chichotać - Może chcesz pegaza? - zapytał

\- Przecież tutaj mamy stajnie - odparłam

\- Ale innego pegaza, nie takiego białego

\- Lubię kolor biały - powiedziałam - Ale te pegazy są nudne bo słuchają tylko komend - powiedziałam

\- W takim razie rano będziesz miała pegaza, nazywa się Firewind

\- A jak wygląda?

\- Jest ognisty, ale spokojnie nie poparzy cię, co innego innych - uśmiechnął się

\- Super - odwzajemniłam uśmiech - Ale chyba nikt się nie zorientuje, że jest od ciebie, prawda? - zapytałam ze strachem

\- Nie, nie zorientują się, dużo jest takich pegazów, tylko, że nie w tej okolicy, głównie w podziemiu

\- Dobra coś wymyślę, dzięki

\- Jeszcze nie dostałaś pegaza

\- Ale i tak dziękuję, chociażby za odwiedziny. Wcale nie jesteś zły - stwierdziłam

\- Taaa zależy dla kogo. Dla rodziny zrobiłbym bardzo wiele, oczywiście nie dla matki albo ojca, tylko dla braci, sióstr i większości ich dzieci

\- Rozumiem, a ja się w to wliczam?

\- Tak, należysz do rodziny, mimo, że jesteś boginią a my jednak nie przepadamy za bogami. Nie wydajesz się być podobna do nich - stwierdził

\- Czyli jacy oni są?

\- Na pewno władczy, śmiali, głównie samolubni

\- Dobra jestem nieśmiała, ale jeżeli chodzi o samolubstwo to jestem samolubna

\- Ale nie tak jak oni - powiedział i poczochrał mnie po włosach

\- ... - nie odzywałam się - właśnie popsułeś mi fryzurę - powiedziałam po chwili zastanowienia i wstałam z łóżka, po czym podeszłam do lustra, żeby poprawić fryzurę

\- Muszę już iść, zresztą ktoś idzie - powiedział i zniknął

Położyłam się i nakryłam kołdrą. Udało mi się zasnąć, słyszałam jeszcze otwierające się drzwi i stukot kopyt, ale nic więcej. Odpłynęłam w objęcia Morfeusza.


	9. Pegaz

Rano obudziła mnie Kitty, gdyż zaczęła miauczeć dość głośno

\- Cześć Kitty - powiedziałam zaspanym głosem i podrapałam ją za uchem

Wstałam z łóżka i poszłam do szafy. Przebrałam się w wygodne ubrania, czyli w moim przypadku granatowe krótkie spodenki, jasnoniebieskie trampki, beżowa bluzka na krótki rękaw, jeansowa kurteczka.

Przed wyjściem na śniadanie dałam jeść kameleonowi, kotce i psu. Dzisiaj Blue zostaje w pokoju. Wyszłam przed dom a tam moim oczom ukazał się majestatyczny pegaz.

Był on czarny z "rysami" w kolorach lawy na całym ciele. Grzywa i ogon miały kolory ognia, różne odcienie, natomiast kopyta były dosłownie ogniste. W miejscu, w którym Firewind stał trawa była powoli trawiona przez ogień. Najciekawszym w wyglądzie konia był jego kolor oczu. Miał on oczy praktycznie identyczne, co Hyperion, czyli poruszające się płomienie i fragmenty ognia poza oczami, które zapewne w trakcie galopu będą zwiewać do tył.

\- Czyj to pegaz? - usłyszałam głos Chejrona - I co on tutaj robi? - pytał się zbiorowiska obozowiczy

\- Ten pegaz należy do mnie - powiedziałam i podeszłam do ogiera

\- On powinien być w podziemiu

\- Ale nie jest i należy do mnie, więc proszę go zostawić w spokoju - powiedziałam i pogłaskałam pegaza po pysku

~ Wyglądasz na miłą boginię - odezwał się inny głos w mojej głowie

~ Kim jesteś? - zapytałam w myślach

~ Jestem pegazem

~ Super teraz jeszcze gadam z koniem

~ Nie koniem, tylko pegazem - poprawił mnie

~ Okej Firewind, możesz rozmawiać z Percy'm? - zapytałam

~ Z nim nie

~ Nawet mimo tego, że jego ojciec jest stwórcą koni?

~ Nawet, będę rozmawiał i słuchał się tylko ciebie i tych, których uznasz za godnych zaufania

~ Nie chcę żebyś bezmyślnie wypełniał moje żądania, chcę żebyś też mi się czasem postawił

~ Postaram się - odparł pegaz

\- Layla? - ktoś mną potrząsnął

\- T-tak? - zapytałam

\- Wyłączyłaś się - powiedział Percy

\- Wszystko jest okej - powiedziałam i spojrzałam na pegaza

\- Czemu nie rozmawiasz ze mną? - zapytał Percy pegaza

~ Nie mów

~ Okej - odparłam w myślach

\- Nie wiem, może on nie chce - stwierdziłam i ruszyłam w kierunku stajni a pegaz za mną

\- Nie mamy dla niego specjalnego boksu - dogonił mnie Percy

~ Możesz coś zrobić z tymi płomieniami? - zapytałam pegaza w myślach

~ Mogę osłabić ich moc, żeby nic nie paliły

~ To poproszę, ponieważ nie mam innej opcji, jak trzymać cię w stajni z innymi pegazami, wybacz

~ Rozumiem

\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy - powiedziałam na głos

\- Może jakiś stalowy boks... - zamyślił się Percy

\- Nie, nie trzeba, Firewind nic nie spali, spokojnie

\- No nie wiem

\- Oh po prostu zaufaj mi - powiedziałam i otworzyłam jeden z wolnych boksów po czym wprowadziłam tam pegaza

\- W razie czego będzie na ciebie - powiedział i odszedł

~ To połączenie działa na odległość? - zapytałam w myślach

~ Owszem

~ To fajnie, ja muszę iść na śniadanie, potem przyjdę do ciebie

~ Do zobaczenia Laylo

Poszłam do pawilonu na śniadanie. Zasiadłam na swoim miejscu i zauważyłam, że jest duże poruszenie przy stoliku Ateny. Wstałam od stołu i podeszłam do stolika dzieci Ateny. Na środku przy stole siedziała sama Atena. Ubrana była w szarą bluzkę na długi rękaw, tego samego koloru długie spodnie. Miała czarne włosy i szare oczy, takie jak ma większość jej dzieci. Akurat mówiła o jakiejś jakże fascynującej dla jej dzieci strategii wojennej, kiedy zauważyła mnie.

\- Oh Laylo! - powiedziała i podeszła

Coś ty taka miła? - zapytałam się sama siebie w myślach

\- Co będziesz dzisiaj robiła? - zapytała mnie

\- No... Po śniadaniu idę polatać na pegazie... a potem nie wiem - powiedziałam

\- Czemu interesujesz się nią a nie swoimi dziećmi? - zapytała Annabeth podchodząc do naszej dwójki 

\- To są boskie sprawy Anno - odpowiedziała bogini

\- Ale Layla nie jest boginią - powiedziała blondwłosa

\- Ale te sprawy jej dotyczą - spojrzała na mnie znacząco bogini, na co ja delikatnie zaprzeczyłam głową. Uznałam, że zrozumie, że nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek wiedział kim jestem

\- Nieważne idę jeść - odeszłam od stolika i poszłam wreszcie zjeść śniadanie. Po posiłku poszłam do stajni, w końcu chciałam polatać

\- Samej cię nie puszczę - powiedziała Atena podchodząc do bosku z jakimś białym pegazem ze złotymi kopytami. Nie wyglądał na jednego z naszych, może należy do bogini?

\- Dla mnie możesz lecieć z nami, ale uprzedzam będę szaleć - powiedziałam i otworzyłam drzwi do boksu Firewind'a

~ No dobra, tylko na początek mnie nie zrzuć - powiedziałam w myślach do pegaza

~ Nigdy nie latałaś? - zapytał mnie

~ Kiedyś, ale ledwo pamiętam... Po wypadku nie miałam ochoty wsiadać na pegazy - powiedziałam

~ Jakim wypadku?

~ N-nie ważne - powiedziałam cicho nawet jak na rozmowę w myślach

~ Ale kiedyś powiesz?

~ Zgoda... Powiem dzisiaj, ale najpierw polatajmy

~ Okej

Wyszłam ze stajni a za mną wyszedł mój pegaz oraz bogini ze swoim wierzchowcem. Wsiadłam na ognistego, bogini również wsiadła na swojego pegaza

\- No to jedziemy - powiedziałam szeptem i delikatnie uderzyłam łydką w bok konia

Firewind zaczął stępować, następnie rozpędził się do kłusu. Zrobiliśmy jedno duże kółko, ponieważ ja musiałam sobie przypomnieć jak się jeździ. Przeszliśmy do galopu krótkiego a zaraz potem do galopu rozciągniętego. Wreszcie wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i polecieliśmy nad jezioro. Tak dawno nie czułam tego wiatru we włosach... Zauważyłam, że grzywa i oczy pegaza płoną mocniej a ogień leciał z kierunkiem wiatru, chociaż nie "odczepiał" się od końca grzywy i oczu. Płomienie delikatnie muskały moje dłonie, którymi chwyciłam się grzywy ogiera.

Zaczęliśmy latać szybciej i robić coraz więcej sztuczek, typu beczka czy korkociąg. Kiedy robiliśmy ogromną pętlę puściłam się grzywy i tułowia koni. Zaczęłam spadać, ale nie bałam się, gdyż to było zamierzone. Po chwili odwróciłam się przodem do zbliżającej się ziemi, a dokładniej wody i zanurkowałam w nią. To było coś w stylu skoku ze skoczni do wody.

Po chwili wynurzyłam się i popłynęłam na brzeg. Spojrzałam w niebo. Firewind leciał do mnie spokojnym tempem, natomiast pegaz Ateny pikował w dół z ogromną szybkością. Cud, że jakoś wyhamowali przed ziemią.

\- Co to miało być?! - krzyknęła na mnie

\- Tylko skoczyłam do wody - powiedziałam

\- A gdyby coś ci się stało? - zapytała

\- Nie mów, że zaczęłam cie obchodzić - powiedziałam - Muszę zmienić ubrania - dopowiedziałam i ruszyłam z powrotem do mojego pokoju. Słyszałam jeszcze, jak Atena narzeka jakim bachorem jestem.

Pobiegłam do pokoju i przebrałam się w suche ubrania, chciałam użyć mocy, żeby wysuszyć włosy ale ktoś mi nie pozwolił. A tym kimś był tato.

~ Nie używaj mocy kiedy oni są blisko - powiedział

~ Wyczują to czy coś?

~ Wyczuć raczej nie, ale Atena jest podejrzliwa i dobrze o tym wiesz

~ Tak wiem - powiedziałam ~ Masz jakiś kontakt z Hyperionem? - zapytałam

~ Możliwe

~ Podziękuj mu jeszcze raz ode mnie za pegaza Firewind jest super - powiedziałam podekscytowana, o ile w rozmowie w myślach czuć emocje

~ Postaram się

~ Dzięki

Postanowiłam pójść na arenę trochę powalczyć, może kogoś spotkam. Kiedy weszłam na arenę były tylko dwie osoby, Clarisse walczyła z Annabeth. Podeszłam nieco bliżej i obserwowałam ich pojedynek. Clarisse jest lepsza w walce, ale Annabeth jest świetna w strategii, więc są praktycznie na takim samym poziomie. Wreszcie brunetka wytrąciła oba sztylety z rąk blondynce. Zaczęłam bić brawo

\- Super pojedynek - pochwaliłam je

\- Ta - odparła Clarisse - Ty pewnie walczyłabyś sto razy lepiej, bo przecież pokonałaś wielkiego Aresa - uderzyła mnie ramieniem i wyszła z areny

\- Nie przejmuj się - powiedziała Annabeth - Jest po prostu zła, że istnieje ktoś lepszy od jej ojca

\- To było tylko szczęście - wzruszyłam ramionami - Masz ochotę powalczyć? - zapytałam

\- Okej - odpowiedziała

Stanęłyśmy naprzeciw siebie i ustawiłyśmy się w dogodnych dla nas pozycjach. Po chwili Annabeth natarła na mnie, zrobiłam unik. Na początku nie wyprowadzałam ciosów, licząc, że córka Ateny się odsłoni, ale przez dłuższy czas takie coś nie następowało, więc zaczęłam również atakować i teraz też odparowywać uderzenia przeciwniczki.

Walczyłyśmy dobrą godzinę, ponieważ żadna nie chciała zostać pokonana. Spojrzałam kątem oka na widownię, która pojawiła się jakiś czas temu, coraz to więcej osób przychodziło obejrzeć trwający już godzinę pojedynek. Nawet Chejron obserwował walkę, a o Atenie już nie wspomnę, ona miała minę jakby chciała mnie zamordować, dosłownie. Może uważa, że skrzywdzę Annabeth?

\- Poddaj się wreszcie - powiedziała córka Ateny dysząc

\- Nie poddam się - powiedziałam, również dysząc, ale byłam o wiele mniej zmęczona niż ona, może to przez to, że walczyła z Clarisse, albo dlatego, że ja jestem boginią, zresztą jestem ciekawa czy jak mnie zrani to pocieknie krew czy ichor

~ Jak mnie zrani to poleci mi krew czy ichor - zapytałam w myślach ojca

~ Prawdopodobnie ichor, ponieważ jesteś boginią, ale może też krew za sprawą naszyjnika

~ To lepiej nie dam się zranić - powiedziałam i skupiłam się ponownie na walce


	10. Plany

Walczyłyśmy kolejne dwadzieścia minut, obie opadałyśmy z sił, ale Annabeth w szybszym tempie. Ledwo co uderzała, lepiej jej wychodziło parowanie ciosów, więc praktycznie zaprzestała ataków. Teraz ja skupiłam się na atakowaniu. Udało mi się nareszcie wytrącić jej z dłoni jeden sztylet. Teraz obie miałyśmy po jednej broni. Ja miecz, natomiast ona sztylet. 

\- Zakończcie nareszcie tę walkę - odezwała się Atena

\- Daj im powalczyć - odezwał się Chejron - Świetnie sobie radzą - powiedział i wrócił do obserwowania walki.

Uderzyłam z większą siłą, Annabeth odskoczyła i straciła równowagę. Upadła na plecy, ale po chwili przeturlała się w inne miejsce areny i wstała na chwiejnych nogach. Zaczęłam powoli do niej podchodzić. Uderzałam z nową dotychczas nieznaną mi siłą i szybkością, na co szarooka ledwo co nadążała z parowaniem ciosów. Udało mi się wytrącić jej drugi sztylet, tym samym rozcięłam jej kawałek nadgarstka.

Nie krzyknęła tylko upadła na kolana i złapała się za krwawiące miejsce. Od razu przybiegł do niej jeden z naszych uzdrowicieli i opatrzył jej nadgarstek

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku? - zapytał mnie chłopak

\- Jest okej - powiedziałam i ruszyłam do wyjścia z areny. Kolejna wygrana walka z silną osobą do kolekcji

~ Musisz bardziej uważać, poczułaś tę moc - powiedział głos

~ Co to było? - zapytałam

~ Naszyjnik powoli nie daje rady osłabiać twoich mocy

~ W takim razie wkrótce się dowiedzą

~ Niestety

~ Mam chociaż nadzieję, że nie znienawidzą mnie, powinnam odejść? - zapytałam

~ Jeżeli jesteś tutaj szczęśliwa to nie

~ Owszem jestem, ale nie będę jeżeli wszyscy mnie znienawidzą

~ Czas pokarze

~ Zabawne

~ Co takiego? - zapytał

~ Jesteś tytanem czasu i mówisz "czas pokarze", czyli sensowne jest to, że ty możesz to powiedzieć - uśmiechnęłam się

~ Niestety nie widzę przyszłości, ale mogę manipulować czasem

~ Tak jak ja - powiedziałam

~ Owszem

~ Dobra ja muszę iść po obiedzie jest bitwa o sztandar

~ Do usłyszenia kochanie

Zostawiłam miecz w pokoju i poszłam na obiad

\- Proszę o uwagę! - odezwał się Chejron, na co wszyscy przerwali jedzenie i zaczęli przysłuchiwać się informacji

\- Po pierwsze po obiedzie będzie bitwa o sztandar i wybieramy nowe drużyny! - powiedział, kilka osób westchnęło ze smutkiem, a kilka się bardzo cieszyło

\- Oraz po drugie jutro po śniadaniu zaczynamy zawody w strzelaniu z łuków i walce na miecze! - oczywiście na wzmiankę o zawodach rozległy się podekscytowane piski 

\- Ale, z każdego domku idą po dwie osoby do danej konkurencji, dwie osoby to turnieju łuczniczego oraz dwie do zawodów szermierczych!

\- A co z domkami, w których jest tylko jedna osoba? - zapytał Percy

\- Ta osoba może wziąć udział w obu konkurencjach, ale może też zostać przy jednej - powiedział Chejron

\- A co z Laylą? - odezwała się Atena

\- Może brać udział w obu konkurencjach - odparł Chejron

\- Ale to nie będzie fair! - krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna 

\- Przecież ona pokonała Aresa! - krzyknął inny głos

\- Ale ma też prawo do brania udziału w zawodach - powiedział Chejron

\- Co z zasadami? - zapytała Annabeth

\- Możecie używać swoich mocy tylko, że w szermierce, ale nie można walczyć na śmierć i życie, nie chcę tutaj żadnych pogrzebów podczas zawodów - powiedział

\- A dlaczego nie w łucznictwie? - zapytała Zoe, którą dopiero zauważyłam. Siedziała wraz z innymi łowczyniami przy stole Artemidy

\- Ponieważ to byłoby przesadzone i za łatwe - stwierdził Chejron

\- Jeszcze brakuje sędziów - powiedziałam

\- Jutro przybędzie Apollo, więc będzie mógł sędziować w strzale z łuku, natomiast w walce na miecze mogę ja sędziować - powiedział Chejron

\- Trzeci bóg w tym tygodniu? - zapytał Percy - Stało się coś? - dopowiedział

\- Nie wszystko jest dobrze - odparł centaur - Nigdy nie zrozumiesz bogów - spojrzał znacząco na boginię mądrości - To tyle z ogłoszeń, możecie iść już na arenę, tam się spotykamy i wybierzemy nowe drużyny - większość zaczęła jeść, natomiast kilka osób ruszyło zapewne w kierunku areny na zbiórkę

Po zjedzonym posiłku trochę wrzuciłam go do ognia i poszłam na miejsce zbiórki. Po jakimś czasie przyszła reszta osób i rozpoczęliśmy wybieranie

\- Kapitanem drużyny czerwonej będzie Annabeth, natomiast niebieskiej Percy - powiedział Chejron

\- Serio? - zapytał Percy i podszedł do Annabeth

\- No to co glonomóżdżku? Znowu się nie udało - uśmiechnęła się do niego

\- Dzisiaj wybieracie wyjątkowo po jednej osobie, a nie domkami, jeżeli pomysł się sprawdzi, to będzie tak częściej, natomiast jeżeli nie to wrócimy do starego wybierania poprzez domki - powiedział Chejron - Podejdź na chwilę Laylo - przywołał mnie dłonią

\- Tak? - zapytałam

\- Będą się o ciebie zapewne bili - stwierdził

\- Nie przesadzajmy - powiedziałam szybko

\- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że jesteś bardzo uzdolniona

\- No trochę racja...

\- Dlatego też, ciebie nie będą wybierać

\- To nie będę się bawić?

\- Owszem będziesz, zrobimy losowanie, będzie dziesięć karteczek i na jednej będzie twoje imię

\- Oooo Może być ciekawie - stwierdziłam

\- Będzie losować Annabeth i Percy, kto ciebie wylosuje, do tej osoby pójdziesz

\- Dla mnie okej - odparłam i wróciłam do grupy. Zostało niewiele osób, oprócz mnie tylko pięć. Zostali wybrani szybko, teraz przyszła kolej na mnie.

Annabeth losowała pierwsza. Pusta kartka. Po niej był Percy, również pusta kartka. W woreczku zostało ich tylko siedem i jedna z moim imieniem. Ponownie dwa razy nic. Sześć karteczek. Sytuacja się powtórzyła, cztery karteczki.

\- To jest głupie i bezsensu - powiedziała Annabeth

\- Gdyby jedno z was wybrało Laylę, to byłoby jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ byście się kłócili

Ponownie losowali, znowu obie karteczki puste. Zostały tylko dwie. Jedna z moim imieniem, natomiast druga pusta.

\- Jeżeli macie się kłócić, to mogę nie grać - powiedziałam i weszłam na trybuny

\- Laylo, musisz grać, wszyscy grają - powiedział Chejron

\- Ale będzie niesprawiedliwie i dobrze o tym wiesz - powiedziałam

\- Ja mam pomysł - powiedziała Zoe, która dopiero weszła na arenę ze swoimi łowczyniami - W tym dniu my również bierzemy udział w zawodach, ale tak jak kiedyś przeszkadzamy. Może Layla dołączy do nas? - zapytała

\- Może być, wszyscy się zgadzają? - zapytał Chejron. Nastała cisza, więc uznał, że nikt nie jest przeciwko

Podeszłam do łowczyń i przywitałam się. Niebiescy i czerwoni dostali swoje sztandary, po chwili my również dostałyśmy tylko, że w kolorze fioletowym

\- My też ukrywamy sztandar? - zapytałam

\- Owszem - powiedziała - Ale najczęściej na drzewach i w nocy nie da się ich zobaczyć - powiedziała ciszej Thalia

\- Kapuję, co mogę robić? - zapytałam

\- Dwie łowczynie zawsze zostają przy sztandarze, więc zostaje nas dziesiątka, no i ty. Zwykle my przeszkadzamy niebieskim lub czerwonym, ale tym razem będziemy grać normalnie - wytłumaczyła mi Zoe

\- Ja pójdę z trójką dziewczyn - powiedziała Thalia - Joddie pójdzie z kolejną trójką - dopowiedziała - A ty - wskazała na mnie - Pójdziesz z Zoe ona ci wszystko wytłumaczy - powiedziała u pobiegła w swoim kierunku, a za nią ruszył trzy inne łowczynie. Joddie pobiegła w drugą stronę ze sztandarem a pięć dziewczyn podążyło za nią, z czego dwie zostaną przy sztandarze

\- Podzieliły się na dwie grupy, jedna zaatakuje czerwonych, natomiast druga czwórka niebieskich. My zostajemy jakoś pomiędzy, w razie czego wspomagamy atakujące łowczynie, lub broniące - wytłumaczyła mi Zoe

\- Czyli jesteśmy pomocniczkami? - zapytałam

\- Owszem, oraz zwiadowczyniami, jak dostrzeżemy zagrożenie to zawiadamiamy dziewczęta

\- Rozumiem - odpowiedziałam

Pobiegłyśmy w ślad za szóstką łowczyń, aby sprawdzić, gdzie ukryją sztandar. Zaczynało robić się ciemno i rzeczywiście sztandar był ledwo widoczny na tle granatowego nieba. Dwie łowczynie ukryły się między liśćmi, czwórka już pobiegła. Natomiast ja z Zoe rozdzieliłam się. Ona pobiegła w kierunku czerwonych, czyli tam gdzie poszła Thalia, natomiast ja poszłam w kierunku niebieskich, czyli tam gdzie poszła Joddie.


	11. Ichor

Doszłam do łowczyń. Siedziały ukryte w krzakach i obserwowały obozowisko niebieskich. Niebieski sztandar był strzeżony przez piątkę osób. Trzech chłopaków i dwie dziewczyny.

\- Jaki plan? - zapytałam szeptem Joddie

\- Jak zawsze - odparła - A no tak ty nie wiesz - pokiwałam twierdząco głową

\- No więc, dwie atakują z ziemi, jedna z drzew i jedna wykrada sztandar, ale skoro mamy też ciebie, to ty i ja będziemy na drzewie, reszta wie co robić - powiedziała i wskoczyła na drzewo, ja za nią weszłam, ponieważ co innego mam robić?

Dwie łowczynie zaczęły strzelać. Jedna dziewczyna i dwóch chłopaków zaczęli przeszukiwać pobliskie krzaki w poszukiwaniu łuczników, ale one były już dziesięć metrów dalej. Joddie zaczęła strzelać do pozostałej dwójki przy sztandarze, więc ja również rozpoczęłam ostrzał. Rozproszyli się, teraz już nikt nie pilnował sztandaru, wtedy zza krzaków obok sztandaru wyszła niewysoka ciemnowłosa łowczyni w wzięła sztandar, po czym schowała się ponownie w krzaki i zaczęła powoli przemieszczać się do nas.

Zdobyłyśmy niebieski sztandar i drużyna Percy'ego przegrała z nami, jeżeli oni zdobędą sztandar czerwonych to czerwoni przegrają, ale jeżeli my zdobędziemy sztandar Annabeth to wygrywamy całą grę. Postanowiłyśmy zostawić sztandar pod domkiem numer 8, czyli ich chwilowym miejscem zamieszkania.

Trójka łowczyń postanowiła zostać, ponieważ były zmęczone. Ja, Joddie oraz dwie łowczynie postanowiłyśmy iść do bazy czerwonych i w razie czego wspomóc grupę Thalii oraz Zoe.

Doszłyśmy nad rzekę, gdzie znajdował się sztandar czerwonych. Nikt go nie strzegł, ale było słychać odgłosy walki jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej. Zaczęłam powoli podchodzić do sztandaru, kiedy wyciągnęłam po niego rękę strzała przeleciała mi tuż przed nosem. Odskoczyłam natychmiast i naciągnęłam cięciwę, gotowa w każdej chwili strzelić do wroga

\- Opuść ten łuk - powiedziała Annabeth i wyszła z krzaków

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam nadal nie zwalniając strzały

\- Zróbmy sobie pojedynek, jeżeli wygrasz weźmiesz sztandar, ale jeżeli wygram ja powiesz co jest granego z bogami - powiedziała pewnie

\- Ta jeszcze czego - parsknęłam i opuściłam łuk

\- Czyli coś wiesz - stwierdziła - No to jak? - zapytała po chwili

\- Nie zgadzam się na te warunki - powiedziałam

~ Uważaj to córka Ateny - ostrzegł mnie ojciec w głowie

~ Wiem, dam sobie radę, przynajmniej mam nadzieję

\- Jak to się na nie nie zgadzasz?! - krzyknęła

\- Normalnie, chętnie się pobiję ale bez żadnych warunków - odparłam

\- To w takim razie - pstryknęła palcami i z krzaków, z których wyszła poleciało kilka strzał, wymierzonych we mnie. 

Czas zwolnił.

Uniknęłam wszystkich strzał

\- Nie trafisz mnie - powiedziałam

\- Czyżby? - zapytała a ja poczułam przeszywający ból w dłoni, a dokładniej nadgarstku. Strzała z niebiańskiego spiżu przecięła mi dłoń i teraz skapywała z niego złota ciecz. Ichor.

~ O nie - powiedziałam

~ Co się stało? - zapytał Kronos

~ Przestrzelili mi nadgarstek

~ Przecież szybko się zregenerujesz

~ Ale nie leci mi krew tylko ichor, teraz wszyscy wiedzą - zaczęłam rozpaczać w myślach

Przełknęłam ślinę i uciekłam znad rzeki. Biegłam najszybciej jak mogłam, przy okazji leciały mi łzy. Widziałam ich miny, wyrażające przerażenie, czy też wściekłość. Wśród obserwatorów znalazł się nawet Percy i Chejron. Obstawiam, że Atena również.

Wbiegłam jak burza do pokoju, wzięłam plecak do którego spakowałam kilka ubrań i parę butów, oraz trochę zwykłych pieniędzy i złote drachmy.Wzięłam również jedną większą torbę dla kota i psa. Wypuściłam kameleona, ale on zamiast uciekać wszedł na moje ramię. Uśmiechnęłam się po czym zawołałam Kitty i Blue. Kot i pies przybiegli od razu. Pobiegłam ze zwierzętami do stajni. Blue i Kitty weszli do mojej torby dla zwierząt, wskoczyłam na ogiera i wciągnęłam torbę ze zwierzętami. Kameleona również włożyłam tam dla bezpieczeństwa.

~ Mam nadzieję, że nasz uniesiesz - odezwałam się do pegaza

~ Jesteście lekcy więc dam radę, co się stało?

~ Później powiem leźmy gdziekolwiek byle daleko stąd

~ Jasne - odpowiedział i wybiegł galopem ze stajni.

Kilka osób doszło już do obozu, na mój widok się zdziwili, następnie zaczęli wołać innych. Firewind skoczył i zaczęliśmy lecieć w kierunku chmur. Obóz powoli znikał za moim widnokręgiem, ale udało mi się niestety dojrzeć wzlatującego w powietrze czarnego pegaza a obok niego białego. Czarny to na pewno Mroczny, pegaz Percy'ego, a na białym leci zapewne Annabeth. 

Co jakiś czas oglądałam się za siebie, ale oni nadal lecieli za nami, powoli się zbliżając.

~ Zbliżają się - uprzedziłam ogiera

~ Przykro mi ale nie dam rady szybciej, za duży balast, oni są w pojedynkę - powiedział

~ Wiem, musimy się gdzieś ukryć albo ich zgubić - powiedziałam

Pegaz zaczął lecieć w dół, kiedy wlecieliśmy pod chmury zobaczyłam pod nami pustynię. Musieliśmy zalecieć dość daleko. Teraz trzeba tylko się gdzieś ukryć... Tylko gdzie się na pustyni ukryjesz? Zaczęłam rozglądać się dokoła, ale nie widziałam żadnej kryjówki, tylko piasek i jeszcze raz piasek.

~ Gdzie cie uwięzili? - zapytałam się ojca

~ Jestem w Tartarze więc tutaj nie przylecisz - stwierdził

~ Muszę im uciec, a nie wiem gdzie się ukryć. W Tartarze nie będą mnie szukać

~ Ale to niebezpieczne nawet dla bogów - stwierdził po chwili namysłu

~ Póki nie spróbujesz to się nie dowiesz - powiedziałam

~ Potrafisz polecieć do Podziemia? - zapytałam pegaza

~ Owszem

~ A do Tartaru? - zapytałam ponownie

~ Możliwe

~ Musimy tam lecieć - powiedziałam

~ Ale nie mogę zabrać tam zwierząt, ciebie mogę chociaż odradzam jakoś ich zgubimy - powiedział Firewind

~ Prędzej nas złapią niż my ich zgubimy - stwierdziłam i obejrzałam się za siebie. Byli już jakieś sto metrów za nami. To niewiele

~ Zaraz nas dogonią - powiedziałam

~ Użyj magii

~ Nie panuję nad niczym, a poza tym naszyjnik blokuje moce

~ Nie blokuje, tylko osłabia a to jest różnica, spróbuj na przykład wywołać burzę piaskową

~ Przecież Kronos nie jest tytanem piasku ani pustyń to z mitologi egipskiej - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, wiem, że bogowie egipscy oraz nordyccy istnieją, kiedyś spotkałam przyjaciela Percy'ego - Cartera Cane'a

~ Ale potrafi przyjąć formę złotego piasku

~ Chcesz mnie odwieść od pomysłu lotu do Tartaru?

~ Nie tylko - powiedział

~ Zgoda, spróbuję - powiedziałam po czym skupiłam się w pełni na piasku. Myślałam nad jakąś burzą czy czymś w tym stylu. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy za mną pojawiła się sporych rozmiarów burza piaskowa, którą udało mi się skierować w stronę dwóch pegazów i ich jeźdźców

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic im się nie stanie - powiedziałam cicho

\- Nic im się nie powinno stać - powiedział ktoś, kto był za mną. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam Jasona Grace. Syna Jupitera.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytałam ze strachem

\- Spoko nic ci nie zrobię - powiedział i uniósł w górę ręce

\- Jak ty latasz? - zapytałam po chwili

\- Przecież jestem synem Jupitera - powiedział z uśmiechem - Ale ty nie powinnaś latać, szczególnie teraz - stwierdził

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytałam, zaczęłam udawać

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś herosem ani półbogiem, ani też śmiertelnikiem

\- Przecież nie było cie na bitwie o sztandar

\- Owszem nie było mnie - potwierdził - Przynajmniej nie uczestniczyłem - uśmiechnął się - Od jakiegoś czasu mnie interesujesz - powiedział

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam

\- Ponieważ jesteś boginią - powiedział - Widziałem, że nie leci ci krew tylko ichor - wskazał na mój nadgarstek. Przełknęłam ślinę i zrobiłam przestraszoną minę - Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię! - powiedział głośniej

\- Mam nadzieję, bo nie ręczę za siebie - powiedziałam

\- Chcę ci pomóc

\- Przeciwstawisz się ojcu?

\- Dla ciebie... - zamyślił się - Oczywiście, że tak! - krzyknął

\- Umm dzięki?

\- Dobra lećcie za mną - powiedział i przyśpieszył

Po jakimś czasie znaleźliśmy się nad jakimś miastem i Jason wylądował, o ile można to tak nazwać, skierowałam pegaza, żeby wylądował w tym samym miejscu co blondyn.

\- Co to za miasto? - zapytałam

\- Nowy York - powiedział i się uśmiechnął

\- C-co? - zająkałam się - Chciałam stąd odlecieć a ty mnie tutaj z powrotem przyprowadziłeś - poczułam zbierające się łzy w moim oczach


	12. Tartar

Wskoczyłam z powrotem na ogiera i poleciłam mu biec, nie lecieć. Udało mi się zgubić Percy'ego i Annabeth a teraz napatoczył się Jason, mam pecha.

~ Proszę do Tartaru - powiedziałam do pegaza

~ Zgoda... 

~ Dzięki

Zobaczyłam jak ziemia stworzyła zjazd do podziemia, natychmiast tam pobiegliśmy. Znaleźliśmy się przy rzece Styks. Po drugiej stronie widziałam erynie. Wszystkie mnie bacznie obserwowały ale żadna nie ruszyła się z drzewa, na którym siedziały.

~ Dobra to teraz do Tartaru - powiedziałam i przed nami stworzył się kolejny zjazd, tym razem głębiej.

~ Tato? - zapytałam ojca

~ Co tutaj robisz?

~ Przyleciałam żeby uciec stamtąd i przy okazji uwolnię cię - powiedziałam z przekonaniem

~ Bogowie ci nie pozwolą

~ I tak cię uwolnię, chociażby cały Olimp stał przeciwko mnie - powiedziałam szczerze

~ Nie i koniec, masz wrócić na powierzchnię

~ NIE! - krzyknęłam i spięłam łydkami mocniej Firewind'a

\- Jedź do Kronosa - powiedziałam pegazowi na głos

Nie odpowiedział tylko zmienił kierunek i cwałował w kierunku ogromnej góry. Góra w Tartarze... Fajnie.

~ Powiedz gdzie jesteś dokładnie

~ Nie powiem

~ Normalnie jak dziecko

~ Jestem od ciebie starszy o kilka tysięcy lat, więc nie pozwalaj sobie, nie powiem ci, ponieważ chcę żebyś wróciła do swojego świata

~ Wszyscy znają prawdę, więc już tam nie wrócę - powiedziałam ~ Powiesz gdzie jesteś czy mam tą górę przejechać całą? - zapytałam

~ Po środku... - powiedział ~ W górze - poprawił się

~ Dzięki

\- Firewind jedziemy do środka góry - powiedziałam pegazowi

Nareszcie dojechaliśmy do podnóża góry. Była tam wąska ścieżka prowadząca do środka, niestety pegaz się tam nie zmieścił. Zeszłam z ogiera i wyjęłam zwierzęta z torby. Cam wszedł mi na ramię, Blue usiadł obok mnie a Kitty poszła ścieżką. Ruszyłam za nią.

Weszłam do środka góry i zobaczyłam tam blondyna w porozrywanym garniturze. Podniósł na mnie wzrok. Miał złote oczy.

\- Tato? - zapytałam, na co on pokiwał głową, ale zaraz się skrzywił jakby zadało mu to mnóstwo bólu. Na rękach miał bordowo-czarne kajdanki przytwierdzone do skał po obu stronach. Użyłam kawałka mocy myśląc nad niszczącymi się kajdankami, ale nic się nie działo

\- Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje? - zapytałam

\- Nie masz tyle sił, zakuto mnie potężną magią

\- Oh ciszej, myślę - uciszyłam ojca i patrzyłam na kajdanki, następnie spojrzałam na swoje dłonie

\- Hmmmm... - zamyśliłam się i przypadkiem spojrzałam na naszyjnik. Promieniował złotem i srebrem

\- To wina naszyjnika - szepnęłam cicho i ściągnęłam go z szyi, po czym schowałam kryształ do plecaka.

Poczułam przepływającą moc przez moje ciało i straciłam kontakt z podłogą. Spojrzałam się w dół i zobaczyłam, że mój strój zaczął się zmieniać.

Pojawiły się wysokie, złote buty, złote nakolanniki, krótkie, złote spodenki, zamiast bluzki złoty napierśnik i peleryna również w kolorze złotym. Na szyi pojawił mi się naszyjnik oczywiście w kolorze złotym, w kształcie smoka. Włosy same spięły się w wysokiego kucyka a na nich pojawił się "wianek" ze złota.

Wylądowała na ziemi i nadal oglądałam swój strój.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam

\- Zdejmując naszyjnik uwolniłaś wszystkie swoje moce - powiedział Kronos

\- W takim razie teraz cię uwolnię - powiedziałam i skupiłam się na kajdanach. Pękły od razu.

\- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał - Nawet ja nie dałem rady - powiedział

\- Może dlatego, że jesteś osłabiony? - zapytałam - Chodźmy stąd - powiedziałam i zaczęłam iść do wyjścia z góry.

Wyszliśmy oboje i zatrzymaliśmy się przy pegazie, który skłonił głowę przed tytanem

\- To że jesteś pegazem mojego brata, nie znaczy, że mnie też musisz się kłaniać - powiedział - Dał ci najlepszego pegaza - stwierdził

\- Naprawdę?

\- Owszem - pokiwał głową

\- Ktoś się zbliża - powiedziałam, gdyż poczułam czyjąś obecność

Przed nami pojawił się Nico

\- Nico? - zapytałam

\- Layla co tutaj robisz? 

\- No stoję - odparłam

\- Uważaj Layla! - krzyknął

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam

\- On jest mordercą! - krzyknął ponownie i wskazał na Kronosa

\- Spokojnie - powiedziałam

\- Masz takie same oczy jak on... - stwierdził, kiedy spojrzał się w moje oczy - Kim jesteście? - pytanie skierował do mnie

Westchnęłam po czym powiedziałam:

\- Kronos jest moim ojcem, a ja jestem boginią - powiedziałam

Cofnął się od nas o kilka kroków

\- Nico... - zaczęłam

\- Zamknij się - powiedział - Wiedziałem, że jesteś boginią, to czuć nawet jak się nie przemieniłaś - powiedział

\- Ale nikt tego nie czuł

\- Oprócz tytanów, Hadesa i jego dzieci - powiedział

\- Hades to czuje?

\- Wszelkie zaburzenia 

\- Czyli znasz całą prawdę? - zapytałam

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś jego córką - wskazał na Kronosa - Ale wiedziałem, że twoja matka była boginią, wszyscy trafiają przecież tutaj. Mimo, że sam byłem dzieckiem czułem jej śmierć - powiedział 

\- Naprawdę? - zapytałam, na co on pokiwał twierdząco głową

\- Czemu go uwolniłaś? - zapytał

\- Bo jest moim ojcem - odparłam

\- A inny powód?

\- Jak to inny?

\- Zakładam, że nie uwolniłaś go tylko, dla tego, że jest twoim ojcem, musi być inny powód - stwierdził - Coś się stało w obozie? - zapytał

\- Tak... - zawahałam się

\- No? - ponaglił mnie

\- Ktoś mnie trafił strzałą i wszyscy wiedzą kim jestem, że jestem boginią - powiedziałam i poczułam ponownie łzy nabierające się w moich oczach

\- Ale nie wiedzą czyją córką jesteś - powiedział po chwili

\- Muszą wiedzieć... - powiedziałam, ale się zawahałam

\- Nie muszą, wiedzą tylko tyle, że jesteś boginią, całej prawdy nie znają - przyłączył się do rozmowy Kronos

\- To co mam teraz zrobić? - zapytałam

\- Wróć do obozu - powiedział Nico - I wytłumacz im co tam chcesz, ale nie mów, kto jest twoim ojcem - dopowiedział

\- Tato? - zapytałam, gdyż chciałam znać też jego zdanie

\- Uważam, że chłopak ma rację, powinnaś wrócić do obozu, ja po prostu się gdzieś ukryję - powiedział

\- Idźcie już... - powiedział Nico

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytałam

\- Ojciec wie, że Kronos został uwolniony, zaraz przyjdzie tu jego armia

\- Nico...

\- Nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję - powiedział i zniknął w cieniach

\- Wsiadaj na Firewind'a, ja spróbuję użyć mocy - powiedziałam

\- Nie pozwolę ci - odpowiedział

\- Jesteś za bardzo osłabiony, wsiadaj i nie gadaj - powiedziałam głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Wsiadł na pegaza a ja mu rozkazałam jechać lub też lecieć nie oglądając się za siebie, w bezpieczne miejsce

\- Dam sobie radę - powiedziałam i pegaz odbiegł - chyba - dopowiedziałam cicho pod nosem

Spojrzałam na horyzont. Nadciągała ta armia, o której mówił di Angelo. Zaczęłam myśleć nad swoją ucieczką. Kiedy armia zbliżała się, zaczęłam wspinać się po górze. Kiedy weszłam na szczyt nad sobą zobaczyłam jaśniejsze światło, możliwe, że podziemie, natomiast u podnóża góry stały najróżniejsze potwory, z czego te latające leciały w moim kierunku. 

Myślałam nad lataniem, lub czymkolwiek w tym stylu i poczułam się lekka. Spojrzałam na swoje ciało, albo raczej na brak ciała. Byłam piaskiem. Złotym piaskiem, tak jak ojciec w moim śnie. Zmusiłam piasek do lecenia w górę, aż dotarłam do części podziemia, w którym znajdowały się łąki Asfodelowe.

Leciałam w kierunku rzeki Styks, kiedy ją przekroczyłam szukałam jakiegoś wyjścia na powierzchnię. Zobaczyłam mojego pegaza, który wbiegał po tunelu własnej roboty. Poleciałam w tamtym kierunku i cudem udało mi się zdążyć przed zamknięciem się wrót do podziemia.

Kiedy pegaz miał się wzbić w powietrze zmieniłam się w ludzką formę i powstrzymałam Firewind'a

\- Zaczekaj - poprosiłam, na co on pokiwał łbem

\- Tato?

\- Tak?

\- Będziemy się nadal kontaktować, prawda? - zapytałam

\- Owszem, kiedy odzyskam siły to przyjdę po ciebie

\- Jeżeli nie dowiedzą się prawdy to nie trzeba będzie - powiedziałam szybko, lubię życie w obozie - uśmiechnęłam się

\- Jak zmienisz zdanie to skontaktuj się ze mną, wkrótce cię odwiedzę tam gdzie będziesz chciała, zgoda? - zapytał

\- Zgoda - odparłam - O jejku - złapałam się za głowę

\- Co się stało?

\- Dwie rzeczy, przecież zostawiłam swoje zwierzaki w podziemiu - zaczęłam szybciej oddychać

\- Znajdą się, jak już kiedyś mówiłem, przez to, że użyłaś na nich swojej mocy one zawsze będą cię bronić i będą przy tobie, zapewne wkrótce znajdą się - powiedział z uśmiechem - A ta druga rzecz? - zapytał

\- Strój mogę zmienić, ale jak ja zmienię kolor oczu - zaczęłam się stresować - Co jeżeli wtedy poznają prawdę jak mnie zobaczą? Co jeśli mnie znienawidzą? - oddychałam coraz szybciej a do mojej głowy przylatywały najróżniejsze, niezbyt fajne scenariusze

\- Uspokój się - powiedział blondyn schodząc z pegaza i potrząsając mną

\- D-dobrze - dopowiedziałam i zaczęłam się uspokajać

\- Może spróbuj użyć magii - polecił

\- Spróbuję - odpowiedziałam i odeszłam dwa kroki do tył

Zamknęłam oczy, wyciszyłam się i skupiłam całą swoją uwagę na kolorze oczu, aby zmienił się na mój stary, czyli niebieski. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy nie czułam różnicy, ale ze względu na to, że znajdowaliśmy się w mieście podeszłam do pierwszej lepszej wystawy i spojrzałam w szybę. Moje oczy nie były już złote, tylko niebieskie, z drobinkami złota. Widocznie nie mogę pozbyć się całkiem koloru

\- Działa - powiedziałam podchodząc do ojca - A co z mocą? - zapytałam

\- Skoro już wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś boginią, to nie musisz nosić naszyjnika na szyi, możesz wziąć kryształ i nosić go w mieczu, tak jak podczas walki to robiłaś - powiedział

\- Dobrze, do zobaczenia - pomachałam mu kiedy odlatywał, a sama zamieniłam się w złoty piasek i poleciałam do obozu

Bez problemu przeleciałam przez bramę i znalazłam się w moim pokoju. Przemieniłam się w ludzką formę po czym wzięłam domowe ubrania i wbiegłam do łazienki przebrać się. Kiedy skończyłam spojrzałam w lustro. Rzeczywiście moje oczy miały kolor niebieskie taki jak kiedyś, oprócz tych złotych drobinek, ale zauważyłam też, że mam coś w rodzaju tatuażu. Znajdował się pod prawym okiem, miał nieznany mi kształt i był w kolorze złotym no oczywiście wszystko musi być złote... 

Zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad tym, co mam teraz zrobić, jak wytłumaczyć, że uciekłam, jak wytłumaczyć to kim jestem... Położyłam się na łóżku i zasnęłam.


	13. Powrót

Obudziłam się, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca wdarły się do mojego pokoju. Wstałam po czym poszłam w kierunku szafy, aby wybrać sobie dzisiejsze ubrania. Wybrałam kremową bluzkę na krótki rękaw do pępka, krótkie czarne spodenki oraz do kompletu również czarne trampki. Postanowiłam związać włosy w kucyka, po czym założyłam na nie 'wianek' w kolorze złota, ten, który pojawił mi się na głowie w Tartarze. Pasuje mi do koloru włosów, a wątpię, czy to będzie podejrzane, ponieważ mam dużą ilość takich ozdób.

Zeszłam na dół czujnie rozglądając się dookoła, nie widziałam nikogo. Wyślizgnęłam się przez drzwi i pobiegłam w kierunku drzew, których jest tutaj bardzo wiele. Nie chciałam, żeby ktoś mnie zobaczył, przed Chejronem, którego chciałam poprosić o radę, ale oczywiście nawet nie myślałam nad tym, aby powiedzieć mu całą prawdę, nie ufam mu aż tak.

Zauważyłam go galopującego na plaży z herosami na pegazach. Postanowiłam zaczekać, aż będzie sam, zależało mi na rozmowie w cztery oczy.

Nareszcie wszyscy półbogowie pojechali w kierunku stajni a Chejron kierował się do wielkiego domu. Kiedy wszedł do budynku ja weszłam tuż po nim

\- Cześć Chejronie - powiedziałam, na co odwrócił się

\- Laylo! Dlaczego uciekłaś? Gdzie byłaś? - zadawał pytanie po pytaniu

\- Zaczekaj - uciszyłam go ruchem ręki - Posłuchaj

\- Słucham - odpowiedział

\- Uciekłam, ponieważ bałam się ich reakcji... - zaczęłam powoli

\- Dlaczego?

\- Przecież jestem boginią, a większość herosów nie trawi bogów - odpowiedziałam

\- Ale ciebie lubią - powiedział

\- Lubili - poprawiłam go - Kto chciałby się zadawać z boginią? - zapytałam

\- Tak się składa, że Annabeth, Percy, Zoe, Thali i reszta łowczyń martwili się o ciebie po tej akcji ze strzałą - odpowiedział

\- Naprawdę? - zapytałam

\- Owszem, a po tym jak uciekłaś Percy i Annabeth polecieli za tobą

\- Wiem - odpowiedziałam - Zesłałam na nich burzę piaskową - powiedziałam po chwili i podrapałam się po karku

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ się bałam i nadal się boję, pewnie są na mnie źli, pewnie nikt mnie już znać nie chce - wyszeptałam i zaczęłam cicho pochlipywać

\- Spokojnie - przytulił mnie centaur - Nawet po tym jak wrócili, chcieli lecieć ponownie, ale ja im nie pozwoliłem, szukali by cię nadal - odparł

\- Co ja mam im powiedzieć? - zapytałam

\- To co mi powiedziałaś, że się bałaś - polecił - Zapewne sama nie znałaś prawdy - stwierdził

\- Owszem - pokiwałam twierdząco głową

\- Może niektórzy nie będą cię akceptować, ale są osoby, które się naprawdę martwią

\- W takim razie pójdę na obiad do pawilonu... - powiedziałam ostrożnie

\- Dobry pomysł, pójdę z tobą - powiedział po czym wyszliśmy z domu

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się w pawilonie wszystkie rozmowy ucichły i każdy patrzył się w naszym kierunku, a dokładniej moim. Usłyszałam hałas i poczułam, że ktoś się do mnie przytula. Spojrzałam na tą osobę, była to Annabeth. Nie spodziewałam się tego po córce Ateny.

\- Cześć Ann - powiedziałam i oddałam uścisk przyjaciółki

\- Layla! - krzyknął męski głos, po czym podszedł do nas, był to Percy, również mnie przytulił

\- Gdzie są łowczynie? - zapytałam rozglądając się po pawilonie. Stół Artemidy był pusty

\- Szukają cię - odparł Percy

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam

\- Zniknęłaś, czym zmartwiłaś Zoe i Thalię. Przecież Zoe też jest boginią, mogła ci pomóc - powiedziała Annabeth

\- Kiedy wracają? - zapytałam

\- Za jakieś dwa dni - odpowiedział Percy

\- Okej - powiedziałam - Spotkajmy się w moim pokoju o siedemnastej, zaproście też Jasona i Nicka - powiedziałam po czym odeszłam w kierunku domu. Nie byłam głodna, więc uznałam, że nie ma sensu jeść na siłę.

Doszłam do domu i weszłam do pokoju. Na łóżku siedzieli Blue i Kitty. Na głowie Kitty siedział Cam.

\- Cześć - podeszłam do zwierząt i pogłaskałam wszystkie po kolei - Przepraszam, że was zostawiłam - teraz przytuliłam całą trójkę do siebie

Spojrzałam na zegarek, który znajdował się nad drzwiami. Była za dziesięć szesnasta, czyli miałam jeszcze godzinę do przyjścia przyjaciół. Postanowiłam poćwiczyć moce. Powoli ogarniałam jak działają, większość rzeczy lub czynności, które sobie wyobrażałam i skupiałam na nich całą uwagę spełniały się. Mogłam postarzać lub odmładzać rośliny i zwierzęta, na ludziach wolę jeszcze nie próbować. Potrafiłam również zmienić się w piasek, przenikać większość obiektów będąc złotym pyłem i latać pod jego postacią. Mogłam też zmieniać kolor oczu, może nie cały ale jednak no i mogłam zmieniać strój w tę złotą zbroję.

Postanowiłam spróbować polecieć bez przemiany w piasek. Tak jak w każdym przypadku skupiłam swoją całą uwagę na unoszeniu się nad ziemią. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy znajdowałam się dziesięć centymetrów nad ziemią, udało mi się podlecieć wyżej, po czym uderzyłam się głową w sufit i spadłam na tylne partie ciała. Od razu wstałam i zaczęłam rozmasowywać bolące miejsce. 

Kiedy ponownie spojrzałam na zegarek było już tylko pięć minut do godziny siedemnastej. Wywnioskowałam, że czarowanie zabiera mi mnóstwo czasu. Przebrałam się szybko w świeższe ciuchy, a mianowicie sukienkę do kolan w kolorze złota oraz wyczarowałam sobie ten naszyjnik ze smokiem. Kiedyś moim ulubionym kolorem był biały i niebieski, a teraz przerzuciłam się na biały i złoty. 

Tuż po tym, jak skończyłam się przebierać usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i zaprosiłam do środka gości. Najpierw weszła Annabeth w białe bluzce, długich spodniach tego samego koloru, szarych trampkach i czarnym sweterku. Po niej wszedł Percy w bluzce na długi rękaw i trzy-czwartych spodniach w kolorze morza, oraz niebieskich trampkach. Po chłopaku wszedł Jason, który miał na sobie ciemnoszarą bluzę na długi rękaw, długie, niebieskie spodnie i brązowe buty. Na końcu wszedł Nico jak zwykle w czarnych ubraniach. Czarna bluzka, czarna kurtka, czarne, długi rurki i czarne trampki. 

\- Cześć - przywitałam się ze wszystkimi

\- Cześć - przytuliła mnie Annabeth

\- Hej - Percy również mnie przytulił

\- Czyli teraz opowiesz dlaczego uciekłaś ta? - zapytał Jason

\- Tak - pokiwałam głową - Przynieść coś do picia? - zapytałam

\- Ja poproszę wodę - powiedziała Annabeth

\- Ja też - dołączył się Percy

\- Ja proszę sok, jakikolwiek - dopowiedział Jason

\- Nico pomożesz mi wszystko przynieść? - zapytałam, ponieważ po pierwsze on znał prawdę i potrzebowałam pomocy, a po drugie musiałam z nim porozmawiać.

Zeszliśmy na dół, po czym zaczęłam szykować kilka kanapek, popcorn i chipsy, oraz oczywiście zamówione napoje. Po chwili zaczęłam rozmowę, na wszelki wypadek mówiłam cicho.

\- Nico? 

\- Tak?

\- Nie mów im nic proszę - powiedziałam

\- Zakładam, że ty też nie powiesz - stwierdził

\- Owszem, nie dam rady im tego powiedzieć... Co jeżeli mnie znienawidzą... - wyszeptałam

\- Dobra, obiecałem, że nikomu nie powiem i dotrzymam obietnicy, ale kiedyś się dowiedzą, prędzej czy później - stwierdził

\- Tak wiem... - odpowiedziałam i wzięłam tacę z kanapkami i napojami - Weźmiesz miski z jedzeniem? - zapytałam

Nico wziął miskę z popcornem w jedną rękę a w drugą z chipsami po czym podążył za mną z powrotem do mojego pokoju.

Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, położyłam tacę a Nico miski na stole i usiedliśmy oboje na białej sofie ze złotymi zdobieniami

\- To od czego zacząć.... - zaczęłam rozmowę

\- Może od początku? - odezwała się Annabeth

\- Nie wiem co jest początkiem... - powiedziałam - Zadawajcie pytania, a ja po prostu będę odpowiadać - zaproponowałam

\- Zgoda - zgodziła się ze mną Annabeth


	14. Pytania

\- Od kiedy wiedziałaś, że jesteś boginią? - zapytała Annabeth.

\- W sumie... Od czasu kiedy nie spłonęłam po ujrzeniu boskiej formy Apolla i Dionizosa - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

\- Czyją córką jesteś? - zapytał Percy.

Bałam się tego pytania, dlaczego padło tak szybko...?

\- Jestem córką bogini Afezji a ojca nie znam - powiedziałam i spojrzałam kątem oka na Nico, który przysłuchiwał się moim odpowiedziom nie komentując ich.

\- Dlaczego uciekłaś? - zapytała ponownie Annabeth.

\- Bałam się tego, że wszyscy się ode mnie odwrócą po poznaniu prawdy.

\- Na przyszłość zapamiętaj, że my się od ciebie nie odwrócimy - powiedziała Annabeth wskazując na siebie i Percy'ego.

\- Od kogo dostałaś pegaza? - zapytał Percy.

\- Od.... - zaczęłam się zastanawiać, przecież nie powiem im, że od Hyperiona.

\- Ode mnie - powiedział Nico a ja spojrzała na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - zapytał się Percy ale tym razem pytanie skierował do Nico.

\- Nie mogłem na nim latać, a nie chciałem go zostawiać w podziemiu - wzruszył ramionami syn Hadesa i spojrzał na mnie. Powiedziałam mu bezgłośnie "Dziękuję" na co on delikatnie skinął głową.

\- Dlaczego zesłałaś na nas burzę piaskową? - zapytała się Annabeth, ale nie wyglądało na to, że miała pretensję.

\- Bałam się... - powiedziałam z wahaniem.

\- Jesteś bardzo strachliwa - uśmiechnął się Jason.

\- Trochę - pokiwałam głową.

\- Dlaczego zjechałaś do podziemia? - zapytał po chwili.

\- Pojechała do podziemia? - Annabeth zapytała się Jasona.

\- Tak - pokiwał głową - Dlaczego? - zapytał się mnie.

\- Chciałam uciec od tego wszystkiego, a podziemie nie wydawało się złym pomysłem - odpowiedziałam.

\- Co tam robiłaś? - zapytał Jason.

\- No... Jeździłam i czekałam w sumie nie wiem na co... - powiedziałam - Potem spotkałam Nico - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

\- Umm tak - odpowiedział i spiorunował mnie wzrokiem na co się delikatnie uśmiechnęłam.

\- Co robiliście? - zapytał Percy.

\- Noo... Zaprosiłem Laylę do siebie - powiedział Nico.

\- I? - ponaglił go Percy.

\- Nie ma żadnego i. Po prostu trochę pogadaliśmy i Layla wróciła na powierzchnię a ja po jakimś czasie również - zakończył swoją wypowiedź Nico.

\- To w sumie tyle - powiedziałam, bardzo wiele pominęłam ale nie powiem im większości.

\- Tylko? Zero potworów? Zero walki? - dopytywał się Jason.

\- Tak, tylko. Nie było żadnej walki - powiedziałam. Przecież nie powiem mu, że uwolniłam Kronosa po czym całe podziemie chciało mnie ukatrupić, prawda?

\- To nudnawo - odpowiedział Jason.

\- Tak jak moje całe życie - odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem - Same nudy - dopowiedziałam.

\- Jesteś boginią, zatem jakie masz moce? - zapytała Annabeth.

\- Emm... Mogę lewitować powiedziałam i na pokaz uniosłam się z łóżka, kiedy zobaczyłam złoty pyłek na dłoniach szybko opadłam na łóżko, nie mogę im pokazać. Jeszcze. Od razu ukryłam dłonie za sobą, wyglądało to tak, jakbym się opierała na nich.

\- Fajnie, ale ja mogę przecież ogólnie latać - odpowiedział Jason.

\- Kim była bogini Afezja? - zapytał Percy.

\- Była jedną z pomniejszych bogiń, świetna łuczniczka i znała się na magii. Bogowie odebrali jej nieśmiertelność, ponieważ zbyt dużo czasu spędzała z tytanami aż w końcu związała się z jednym z nich - streściła wszystko chodząca encyklopedia [czyt. Annabeth].

\- Z kim? - zapytał szczerze ciekawy Percy.

\- Z Kronosem - powiedziała Annabeth i spojrzała na mnie mrużąc oczy - Jakieś dwanaście lat temu zginęła pod kołami samochodu ratując dziecko - teraz skanowała mnie wzrokiem.

Czy to możliwe aby domyśliła się? oby nie...

\- Dzięki za streszczenie - powiedziałam - W sumie nie pamiętam jej, więc szczerze dziękuję.

\- Nie ma za co, interesuję się mitologią - powiedziała, ale nie spuszczała ze mnie wzroku.

\- Dobra ja lecę, wiem wszystko co chciałem wiedzieć - powiedział Jason po czym pożegnał się i otworzył okno, przez które wyleciał.

\- Ja też się będę zbierał - powiedział Percy - Annabeth idziesz? - zapytał się dziewczyny.

\- Chwilę zostanę - odpowiedziała i pocałowała krótko chłopaka.

Kiedy zamknęłam okno a Percy wyszedł, Annabeth się odezwała: - Kim jesteś?

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? - zapytałam, zaczęłam się denerwować...

\- Kto jest twoim ojcem? - zapytała ponownie.

\- Jak już mówiłam nie wiem - odpowiedziałam.

\- Wiem, że kłamiesz, powiedz prawdę! - krzyknęła.

Westchnęłam po czym odpowiedziałam: - Przecież wiesz...

\- Nie, nie wiem! Oświeć mnie! - krzyczała.

\- Wiesz... - odpowiedziałam i wstałam z łóżka.

Odeszłam kilka kroków, zasunęłam rolety w pokoju i zamknęłam drzwi na klucz za pomocą magii. Po chwili odetchnęłam głęboko i przywołałam swoją zbroję oraz zmieniłam kolor oczu na prawdziwy.

\- Wow - wyszeptała Annabeth.

\- No i? Nie uciekniesz? Nie będziesz krzyczała? Nie zostawisz mnie samej z tym? - pytałam.

\- Znam cię, ufam ci, nie będę uciekać ani krzyczeć, nie zostawię cię, jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółkami - przytuliła się do mnie. - Nawet mimo tego, że twoim ojcem jest potwór - dopowiedziała a ja się od niej odsunęłam.

\- Nie jest potworem - zaczęłam.

\- Jest - odpowiedziała głośniej.

\- Nie jest - zaczęłyśmy się kłócić.

\- Nie znasz go! Jest potworem! Mordercą!

\- Ale jest też moim ojcem - powiedziałam - I ja go kocham, mimo, że go nie znam - powiedziałam po chwili.

\- Obiecałam ci coś... Obiecałam, że nie zostawię cie, ale ciężko zaakceptować to, że on jest twoim ojcem - wyszeptała.

\- Nie musisz tego akceptować jeżeli nie chcesz...

\- Ale chcę - powiedziała - Czy to ty go uwolniłaś? - zapytała po chwili.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zapytałam.

\- Większość osób już o tym słyszała, że ktoś uwolnił tytana czasu z Tartaru - wytłumaczyła mi.

\- Owszem to ja, nie zaatakuje was póki ja tu jestem - powiedziałam po chwili - Zresztą nie pozwolę aby jeszcze kiedyś kogoś krzywdził, czy wy jego - powiedziałam szczerze.

\- Nico a ty wiedziałeś? - zapytała chłopaka, pewnie dopiero się orientując, że nie wyszedł.

\- Spotkaliśmy się w Tartarze - odpowiedział.

\- W sumie jestem tobą zafascynowana - powiedziała po chwili milczenia - Jakie masz naprawdę moce i po kim? - zapytała.

\- Po mamie świetnie strzelam z łuku i to tyle, przynajmniej z tego co wiem. Po ojcu mam władzę nad czasem, mogę go przyśpieszać albo cofać, testowałam nad roślinami i przypadkiem nad zwierzętami...

\- A na ludziach? - zapytała.

\- Nie próbowałam i wolę nie ryzykować - powiedziałam - Wracając - kontynuowałam - Świetnie po nim walczę, mogę zmienić kiedy chcę strój na tę zbroję - wskazałam na swój aktualny strój - mogę również zmienić kolor oczu, ale zawsze zostaną drobinki złotego koloru, mogę lewitować co już widziałaś oraz potrafię zmienić się w złoty piasek, mogący latać i przenikać większość obiektów - wzięłam głębszy oddech - no i tyle jak na razie umiejętności odkryłam - skończyłam swoją wypowiedź.

\- Fajnie - skwitowała wszystko Annabeth.

\- Nie boisz się ni nic? - zapytałam.

\- Jak już mówiłam, znam cię trochę czasu i ci ufam - uśmiechnęła się - To teraz powiedz od kogo masz pegaza, widziałam to wasze spojrzenie - spojrzała na Nico przymrużając oczy - Wcale jej go nie dałeś, prawda?

\- Prawda - odpowiedział syn Hadesa - Ja lecę - pożegnał się i zniknął w cieniach.

\- To od kogo go dostałaś i w jaki sposób - była naprawdę bardzo ciekawska.

Zmieniłam ponownie strój, oraz kolor oczu. Odsłoniłam rolety i otworzyłam drzwi a na koniec usiadłam na łóżku .

\- Pegaz nazywa się Firewind, pochodzi z podziemia, był najlepszym pegazem Hyperiona - powiedziałam - Czyli wychodzi na to, że mojego wujka - dopowiedziałam.

\- I tak po prostu ci go dał? A poza tym kiedy? Jak? Czy on czasem nie jest drzewem?

\- Dobra po kolei, dał mi go, ponieważ powiedziałam, że były moje urodziny i w sumie naciągnęłam go... Było to w nocy moich siedemnastych urodzin, pojawił się w moim pokoju. A na czwarte pytanie odpowiedź brzmi - zrobiłam chwilę przerwy - jest drzewem, ale tytani i większość bogów może być w kilku miejscach naraz. Uwięziliście jego prawdziwe ciało, ale nadal mógł przyjmować inne - skończyłam wypowiedź.

\- Będziesz chciała go uwolnić? - zapytała mnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie - odpowiedziałam szczerze - Ale dopilnuję, żeby obóz herosów był bezpieczny, o ile wy nie będziecie atakować tych tytanów, z którymi łączą mnie więzy krwi - odpowiedziałam.

\- Spróbuję namówić przywódców domków - powiedziała Annabeth.

Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze o wielu rzeczach, kiedy wybiła północ. Obie spojrzałyśmy na zegarek.

\- Ja chyba powinnam się zbierać - stwierdziła blondynka na co się zaśmiałam.

\- O ile cie harpie nie złapią.

\- Pomożesz?

\- Jasne - odpowiedziałam.

\- A tak w ogóle, mogę powiedzieć Percy'emu?

\- Lepiej nie... Kiedyś... - powiedziałam.

Otworzyłam okno i zmieniłam siebie w piasek, to samo zrobiłam z Annabeth i jakoś udało mi się przetransportować nas obie do jej pokoju w domku Ateny. Zmieniłam ją w człowieka po czym szybko wróciłam do swojego pokoju. Zmęczona przebrałam się szybko w koszulę nocną i położyłam się w łóżku. Kitty przyszła do mnie i skuliła się obok mnie.

Już zasypiałam, kiedy usłyszałam otwierające się okno. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku kątem oka i zobaczyłam czarną postać stojącą obok mojego łóżka. Potrząsnęła mną lekko i powiedziała "Obudź się". Poznałam ten głos. To był tata. Wstałam i spojrzałam na ojca. Jego garnitur teraz wyglądał jak nowy, blond włosy miał roztrzepane na wszystkie strony a złote oczy patrzyły prosto w moje, które również zmieniłam w złote.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytałam zaniepokojona.

\- Chciałem cię tylko odwiedź i powiedzieć, że ukrywam się tutaj, na Long Island, jak będziesz chciała mnie spotkać wyślij do mnie mentalnie wiadomość - powiedział i uśmiechnął się, po czym zmienił w złoty piasek i wyleciał przez okno. Podniosłam się z pozycji siedzącej i zamknęłam okno, po czym położyłam się z powrotem i oddałam się w objęcia Morfeusza.


	15. Tajemnicza Osoba

Wstałam bardzo wyspana. Już dawno tyle nie przespałam. Co z tego, że zasnęłam około pierwszej w nocy, a wstałam po ósmej. Z tego co zauważyłam, to bycie boginią ma wiele plusów, na przykład nie potrzebuję ani tyle jedzenia ani tyle picia co półbóg, mam szybszą regenerację oraz potrzebuję mniej snu niż śmiertelnicy. W sumie nie testowałam, czy jestem nieśmiertelna, przecież nie wbiję sobie miecza czy strzały w serce.

Podeszłam do lustra, znajdującego się obok szafy i spróbowałam zmienić swój strój za pomocą magii. Udało mi się i nie była to złota zbroja. Była to bluzka na ramiączka w kolorze srebrnym, krótkie białe spodenki oraz długie sandały rzymskie w kolorze złotym, ładnie pasują do kompletu, co z tego, że są rzymskie.

Po wyjściu z domku kierowałam się na pawilon na posiłek. Kiedy tam dotarłam usiadłam na swoje dawne miejsce i spojrzałam na swój talerz. Znajdowała się tam prawdziwa ambrozja a do picia miałam prawdziwy nektar. Spojrzałam pytająco na Dionizosa, który siedział po mojej prawej stronie.

\- Przecież nie jesteś człowiekiem - powiedział i wrócił do swojego własnego posiłku.

W sumie ma rację, już nie jestem człowiekiem. Teraz nie potrzebuję ludzkiego jedzenia, tylko ambrozję i nektar. Nastąpiło wielkie poruszenie przy wejściu do pawilonu. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyłam piękną kobietę, która miała długie, splątane w warkocz włosy w kolorze złota, oraz oczy w kolorze bezchmurnego nieba. Miała nieskazitelną i jasną cerę. Ubrana była w białą suknię z lnu oraz złote pantofelki. Nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały a ja poznałam w niej boginię Afrodytę.

Afrodyta miała mnie pilnować chyba w czwartki... Zastanowiłam się nad tym i byłam teraz już tego pewna. Czyli spędziłam prawie trzy dni w Tartarze, wygląda na to, że czas tam płynie o wiele wolniej.

Kobieta kierowała się w kierunku stołu, wszystkie męskie spojrzenia za nią podążały. Tylko Percy i Nico nie zwracali na kobietę uwagi.

\- Witaj Afrodyto - przywitał się bóg wina wstając od stołu i kłaniając się lekko.

\- Witaj Dionizosie - odparła i przeniosła spojrzenie swoich oczu na moją osobę - Ty zapewne jesteś Layla, tak? - zapytała mierząc mnie wzrokiem.

\- Tak - odpowiedziałam.

\- Nie wyglądasz na boginię, ale czuć od ciebie moc - powiedziała i zasiadła na swoim miejscu po mojej lewej stronie.

\- Czy to był komplement czy wręcz przeciwnie? - zapytałam samą siebie.

\- Czyli bogowie nadal mnie pilnują? - zapytałam, kiedy skończyłam posiłek.

\- Owszem, aktualnie najpewniej trwa debata, czy cię zabić lub dokładniej czy jesteś niebezpieczna - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.

Przełknęłam ślinę i zapytałam: - Kiedy będzie coś wiadomo?

\- Dowiesz się od razu - powiedziała i nachyliła się nade mną. - Jeżeli skażą cię na śmierć to nie radzę ci uciekać - szepnęła.

\- Będę to miała na uwadze - odparłam i wstałam od stołu, następnie wyszłam z pawilonu. Kierowałam się do lasu. Musiałam pomyśleć w ciszy.

Doszłam na jakąś polanę, nie kojarzyłam jej, chyba nigdy mnie na niej nie było. Zawahałam się czy tam wejść, ale w końcu weszłam. Na środku stało drzewo o jasnej korze miejscami pozłacanej*. Podeszłam do rośliny i popatrzyłam się na nią.

\- Widzę, że mnie znalazłaś - odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam tą samą postać, która była w moim pokoju w noc moich siedemnastych urodzin. Jedna z 'form' Hyperiona.

\- No znalazłam, a teraz chcę cię uwolnić, tylko masz mi obiecać, że się nie zemścisz na moich przyjaciołach - powiedziałam stanowczo.

\- Obiecać mógłbym, tylko, że nawet ty nie masz tyle sił - odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz się przekonać? - zapytałam i odwróciłam się z powrotem w kierunku drzewa.

Wyciągnęłam ręce przed siebie i pomyślałam o postaci Hyperiona, tej, o której mi opowiadano, a nie o drzewie. Mężczyzna w złotej zbroi, ognistozłotych oczach i ogromną mocą ognia. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy przede mną nie było rośliny, tylko mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze. Miał na oko dwadzieścia siedem lat, blond włosy, ognistozłote oczy oraz lekki zarost.

\- Jak ci się to udało? - zapytał oglądając uważnie swoje dłonie.

\- Skoro uwolniłam ojca, to to była dla mnie pestka, pamiętaj o obietnicy - powiedziałam i odeszłam w kierunku obozu.

Nareszcie doszłam do celu mojej podróży. Następnie skierowałam swoje kroki na arenę.

Zobaczyłam tam Aresa walczącego z herosami, kiedy mnie zobaczył przerwał pojedynek wytrącając z dłoni przeciwnika miecz i podszedł do mnie w dość szybkim tempie.

\- Zmierzmy się znowu - uśmiechnął się chytrze.

\- Dlaczego miałabym? - zapytałam siląc się na spokojny ton.

\- Na moce, skoro jesteś boginią to możemy dać tym półbogom - wskazał na widownię - niezłe widowisko.

\- Mogę używać miecza i łuku? - zapytałam .

\- Tak - odparł krótko.

\- A mocy? - zapytałam dla pewności.

\- Jak już mówiłem, tak.

\- To ja pójdę po broń - odpowiedziałam i pobiegłam po narzędzia.

W pokoju chwyciłam miecz, łuk i kołczan z dwoma tuzinami strzał (był dość pojemny) Po czym pobiegłam ponownie na arenę.

Na początku chciałam zmienić strój na złotą zbroję, ale wtedy każdy by poznał prawdę, więc użyłam mocy i zmieniłam swój strój na zbroję, tylko, że w kolorze srebrnym. Nałożyłam kołczan, który zmienił kolor na odcienie złotego, podobnie strzały na plecy, łuk również przybrał złoty kolor, założyłam go przez ramię i na koniec sięgnęłam po miecz. Oczywiście zmienił kolor na złoty, teraz mienił się złotem i srebrem.

\- To jak walczymy? - zapytałam z uśmiechem.

\- Jasne! - krzyknął i ruszył na mnie.

\- Dlaczego nie używasz prawdziwych mocy? - zapytał na tyle cicho, żebym tylko ja to usłyszała.

\- Bo nie chcę, żeby poznali prawdę - odpowiedziałam również szeptem.

\- Boisz się?

\- Trochę - odparłam.

\- Ale nie mnie, tylko ich reakcji jesteś naprawdę inna - powiedział. - Dziwna - dopowiedział po chwili.

\- Taki mój urok - puściłam mu oczko i wzięłam łuk ze strzałą. Napięłam cięciwę i wystrzeliwałam strzała po strzale, cztery razy używając mojej mocy spowalniania czasu, ale na tyle, żeby nikt bardzo się nie spostrzegł.

\- Jednak używasz mocy - powiedział, kiedy się do mnie zbliżył.

Chociaż nie krzyczy tego na głos... Może go kiedyś polubię? Ale tylko może. I jak już kiedyś.

\- Tylko troszkę - powiedziałam.

\- W takim razie zobaczymy jak sobie poradzisz z tym - odszedł kilka kroków i jego miecz natychmiastowo wydłużył się o kilka metrów. Nie miał już niewiele więcej niż metr, mierzył teraz tak na oko pięć metrów.

\- Gramy na odległość? - zapytałam.

\- Próbuj strzelać - powiedział.

Wiedziałam, że większość strzał i tak odbije, więc nie było sensu próbować. Założyłam ponownie łuk na ramię i wzięłam miecz. Stanęłam w pozycji gotowej do ataku, ale nic nie następowało, spojrzałam na przeciwnika. Patrzył się w kierunku wejścia do areny, a chwilę po tym przybrał pozycję gotową do ataku, nie odrywając wzroku od wejścia. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyłam...


	16. Kronos

Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i zobaczyłam... 

...Kronosa.

Stał tam. W garniturze. Blondyn o złotych oczach skaczących z mojej osoby, na boga stojącego obok mnie.

\- Czego tu szuka? - zapytał mnie Ares, dość cicho szczególnie jak na niego

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą

Spojrzałam po widowni. Każdy patrzył w kierunku tytana, oprócz Annabeth i Nico, który patrzyli się na mnie. Słyszałam szepty typu 'Co on tu robi?' 'Dlaczego nie siedzi w Tartarze?' 'Kto go uwolnił?'. Nie wiedziałam czy mam się przywitać, czy też uciec stąd jak najdalej

~ Nie uciekaj - odezwał się głos w mojej głowie. Nie słyszałam go tak dawno

~ Tato co tutaj robisz?

~ Muszą poznać prawdę

~ Proszę nie! - krzyknęłam w myślach i spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem

~ Muszą

~ Dlaczego? - zapytałam a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy

~ Nadchodzi wojna

~ Jaka? Kto będzie walczył z kim?

~ Tytani z bogami, tak jak kiedyś

~ Nie... Nie możecie...

~ To nie ja zdecydowałem, tylko Zeus, skazali cię na śmierć kochanie

Podeszłam powoli do tytana, wszyscy teraz patrzyli z wyczekiwaniem na moją osobę, włącznie z Aresem i Chejronem, którego zobaczyłam kątem oka. Przytuliłam się do ojca na co słyszałam wiele głosów typu: 'Jak ona może!' 'Kim oni dla siebie są!?' 'Jak' 'Dlaczego?' i wiele innych. Postanowiłam pokazać prawdę.

Przemieniłam się w swoją normalną wersję, zawierającą złotą zbroję, oraz złote oczy. Spojrzałam po widowni. Kilka osób, czyli Percy, Annabeth, Nico i o dziwo Jason patrzyli na mnie bez strachu ale ze smutkiem. 

Kierowałam się powoli do wyjścia z areny, ale zostałam powstrzymana. Ktoś złapał mnie za ramię i przystawił mi miecz do szyi. Tym kimś był bóg wojny. Chyba poznał werdykt bogów.

Zamachnął się mieczem, a ja zamknęłam oczy czekając na koniec. Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam, że woda odciągnęła Aresa ode mnie. Spojrzałam w kierunku, gdzie siedział Percy, ale nie było go tam. Stał kilka metrów ode mnie z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką. Obok niego stali Annabeth, Nico i Jason. 

Na trybunach było ogromne poruszenie i kolejne głosy 'Dlaczego to robią?' 'Dlaczego ją bronią?' 'Może my też pomożemy?', kiedy usłyszałam to ostatnie pytanie spojrzałam na osobę, która, przynajmniej jak mi się wydawało zadała to pytanie. Chyba była to Clarisse.

Gdyby moje życie nie było zagrożone stałabym jak słup soli i gapiła się na nią ze szczęką dosięgającą ziemi, kiedy schodziła z kilkorgiem dzieci Aresa i stanęli przede mną

\- Polubiłam cię, nie jesteś zła - powiedziała - Ale Kronosa nadal nie lubię - spojrzała na mojego ojca mrużąc oczy - Ale pomogę ci, nawet jeżeli znaczy to walkę z olimpijczykami i ojcem - powiedziała i odwróciła się w kierunku ojca

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałam szczerze i wstałam

\- Tato?

\- Tak? - znalazł się koło mnie

\- Pomożesz prawda? - zapytałam go na co on skinął głową

Po chwili obok Aresa trafił piorun. Kiedy pył opadł zobaczyłam tam dziewiątkę olimpijczyków, kolejno: Zeusa, Posejdona, Apolla, Hefajstosa, Demeter, Herę, Afrodytę, Hermesa oraz Atenę. Większość miała na sobie zbroje i broń. 

Zeus miał swój piorun i złotą zbroję, Posejdon trójząb i zbroję w kolorze morza, Apollo złoty łuk i kołczan oraz złotą zbroję, Hefajstos ogromny młot i czarną zbroję, Demeter miała wielki sierp i zieloną zbroję, Hermes miał swój kaduceusz i srebrną zbroję, Atena miała przy sobie włócznię, tarczę z głową meduzy i złotą zbroję, Hera nie miała ani broni ani zbroi, zapewne nie chciała walczyć, podobnie jak Afrodyta. Brakowało tam tylko Dionizosa, który był w obozie i Artemidy, która możliwe, że przebywała z łowczyniami.

\- Córko Kronosa! - ryknął Zeus - Uwolniłaś dwóch tytanów i jesteś wybrykiem natury! - kontynuował - A zatem skazuję cię na śmierć! Bogowie chyba nie chcemy stracić władzy? - skierował pytanie do jedenastki bogów, włącznie z Dionizosem, który siedział na trybunach

\- Bracie ta walka nie ma sensu i ty dobrze o tym wiesz - powiedział Posejdon i podszedł do Percy'ego

\- Percy, dlaczego ją bronisz? - zapytał się syna

\- Bo jej ufam i jest moją przyjaciółką - odpowiedział bez chwili zawahania

\- A zatem, pomogę wam, nie mam ochoty patrzeć na śmierć siedemnastolatki, nawet jeżeli jest córką Kronosa - tu wskazał na ojca, który podał mu dłoń. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy na ten gest, oni uścisnęli sobie dłonie... Już nie rozumiem nic.

\- Posejdonie!? - ryknął bóg piorunów

\- Nie będę patrzył jak zabijasz niewinne dziecko, dlatego Ci nie pomogę - powiedział bóg morza 

\- Ojcze ja również, uważam, że ta walka nie ma sensu, a zresztą polubiłem ją - wtrącił się Apollo i przeszedł na 'moją stronę'

\- Czy jeszcze jakiś bóg chce do nich dołączyć!? - ryknął ponownie Zeus patrząc na wszystkich bogów po kolei

\- Ja i moje łowczynie pomożemy tytanowi - odezwał się kobiecy głos od strony wejścia na arenę. Wszyscy popatrzyli się w tamtą stronę. Stała tam bogini Artemida z łukiem w dłoni, a za nią stała dwunastka łowczyń. 

Zoe i Thalia w trybie natychmiastowym przybiegły do mnie przytuliły się

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - zapytała Zoe - Mogłabym ci pomóc, wiem jak to jest mieć tytana za ojca

\- Przepraszam - odpowiedziałam - I dziękuję, że chcecie pomóc

\- Zawsze byśmy tobie pomogły, niekoniecznie Kronosowi, ale tobie tak - powiedziała Thalia

\- Nawet wy moje córki? - zapytał Zeus 

Artemida i Thalia pokiwały głowami praktycznie w tym samym czasie

\- A więc niech będzie! Wszyscy stojący po przeciwnej stronie są skazani na śmierć! - krzyknął i ruszył do ataku, za nim pobiegli inni bogowie. 

Spojrzałam w kierunku trybun. Herosi uciekali z areny, jedynie kilkoro jeszcze dołączyło do mnie, poznałam tylko dwie osoby: Will'a i Alex'a. Bogowie byli w połowie areny, kiedy przed nimi pojawiła się linia ognia wysoka na jakieś pięć metrów. Szukałam tego, kto wyczarował ścianę i zobaczyłam tytana ognia. Hyperion dołączył do 'armii' brata przeciwko olimpijczykom

\- Cześć wujku - przywitałam się z nim

\- Cześć - odpowiedział - Porzucę chęć zemsty, ale tylko dlatego, że oni ci pomagają - pokazał kilkoro herosów, którzy najpewniej mieli związek z przemienieniem go w drzewo

\- CZY JESZCZE JAKIŚ BÓG LUB TYTAN MA SIĘ POJAWIĆ!? - zapytał, albo dokładniej krzyknął w przestrzeń król bogów

\- Ja też mam tutaj coś do powiedzenia bracie - odezwał się głos tak jakby spod ziemi. Ziemia się rozstąpiła i wyjechał z niej bóg podziemi w rydwanie zaprzężonym w konie-kościotrupy

\- Po czyjej staniesz stronie? Ojca, który jest kanibalem czy brata, który - - nie dokończył gdyż przerwał mu Hades:

\- 'Czy brata, który pożąda tylko władzy nad dobro świata' Nieprawdaż bracie?

\- Ale to Kronos jest wrogiem! Tym prawdziwym! Nie pamiętasz jak niszczył wszystko?!

\- A teraz broni bogini, ponieważ jest jego córką!

\- Może jestem potworem - odezwał się Kronos i wszystkie spojrzenia zostały skierowane na niego - Ale przez ten czas, jaki spędziłem w Tartarze nauczyłem się jednak dbać o rodzinę - powiedział a ja przytuliłam się do niego. Przez chwilę chyba nie wiedział co robić, ale jednak oddał uścisk

\- Wojna... Wywołana przeze mnie... - szepnęłam

\- Nie twoja wina - ukląkł przede mną tytan czasu i spojrzał mi w oczy

\- To jest moja wina - powiedziałam - Gdybym się nie urodziła nic by się nie wydarzyło

\- Tak... Ja i Hyperion nadal bylibyśmy uwięzieni, a bogowie prędzej czy później i tak by się podzielili - powiedział

\- Nie to miała na myśli... Chcę żeby wszyscy tytani się zmienili i żeby wreszcie panował spokoju w tym cholernym świecie! - ostatnie słowa wykrzyczałam w przestrzeń

\- Wielu by tak chciało - przytulił mnie ojciec - Ale niewielu może to zrobić 

\- Niewielu?

\- Istnieją osoby, które mają na to wpływ. Jesteś silniejsza niż olimpijczycy, dorównujesz siłą im wszystkim, nawet niektórych tytanów przerastasz mocą

\- Nie rozumiem - odpowiedziałam

\- Masz siłę, aby to zakończyć, możesz zmienić ten świat według swoje własnego pomysłu


	17. Śmierć

Spojrzałam na ojca, potem bogów stojących po przeciwnej stronie a na koniec na moich przyjaciół. Ich śmierć była praktycznie pewna, co zdziała heros przeciwko siedmiorgu bogów? Praktycznie nic. Chcę to zakończyć. Nie... Nie chcę... Muszę.

Odeszłam na środek przyszłego pola bitwy i uniosłam się w górę za pomocą magii. Użyłam jej w celu odesłania bogów po przeciwnej stronie do Podziemia. Nie chciałam tego, ale niech zadecydują Hades, Posejdon, Apollo i Artemida. Tytani zapewne nie będą mieli prawa głosu, ale chociaż tyle. Udało mi się zakuć w magiczne kajdany Zeusa i resztę przeciwników, a chwilę po tym ciemność.

Czułam jeszcze upadek i czyjeś ręce ratujące moje bezwładne ciało z dziesięciu metrów. Czułam straszliwy ból. Nie mogłam otworzyć oczu, ale też nie chciałam. 

Nic nie wiem... Jak się nazywam? Co się stało? Gdzie jestem? Czy ja nie żyję?

Tyle pytań krążyło po mojej głowie... Nie pamiętam nic, naprawdę nic.

**Nico Pov**

Bogowie stojący na przeciwko zniknęli, zakuci w kajdany. Po chwili również zniknęła czwórka bogów stojących po naszej stronie, możliwe, że mają osądzić resztę. Layla zaczęła spadać, od razu rzuciłem się w jej kierunku i udało mi się złapać jej bezwładne ciało. 

Czułem, że umiera. Czułem to... Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, które się mnie nie bały, przez to, że jestem synem Hadesa. Zresztą ona jest córką tytana i na dodatek Kronosa...

Jej aura traciła swój złoty blask. Stawała się czarna, wiem co to oznacza. Jeżeli zaraz się jej nie pomoże to dziewczyna umrze. Jest na to na pewno kilka sposobów, ale nie miałem czasu nad zastanawianiem się, który jest najlepszy.

Zniknąłem w cieniach, pojawiając się przy rzece Lete. Rzece Zapomnienia. U większości osób to działało, zapominali swoje życie i cały ból z nim związany

\- Wiesz, że nigdy sobie nic nie przypomni? - zapytał mnie czyjś głos

Zobaczyłem tam tytana czasu.

\- Wiem - odpowiedziałem - Ale skoro ma żyć, zrobię wszystko - dodałem

\- Chciałbym aby żyła, ale nie chcę aby zapomniała - powiedział podchodząc do mnie - Po śmierci Afezji nie mogę też jej utracić - kontynuował

\- Jest sposób - zacząłem - W tym świecie jednak istnieje coś takiego jak prawdziwa miłość - stwierdziłem - Podobno pocałunek jest mocniejszy niż każde zaklęcie, ale jest jeden problem

\- Jaki? - zapytał

\- To jak już wspominałem musi być prawdziwa miłość... A Layla nikogo nie kochała, przynajmniej nikomu się nie zwierzyła - odpowiedziałem

\- No to czy tak czy tak stracę ją... - zawahał się - Albo umrze, albo przeżyje tylko, że nigdy sobie nic nie przypomni - powiedział szeptem a ja zobaczyłem w jego złotych oczach maleńkie kropelki. Łzy. 

Czyli tytani też płaczą... Mają uczucia... Po chwili poczułem, że moje policzki robią się mokre od słonych łez. Kiedyś ją ignorowałem, ponieważ praktycznie od razu wiedziałem, że jest boginią, ale przez te lata spędzone z nią zauważyłem, że sama nie znała prawdy, zachowywała się jak normalny heros. Powoli przekonywałem się do niej a nawet nie wiem kiedy zakochałem się. Wykorzystywałem większość sytuacji, żeby się z nią zobaczyć, ale zawsze znikałem. Bałem się jej reakcji. Nie wiem czy ona czuła do mnie to samo i się nigdy nie dowiem.

\- Jest mało czasu - powiedziałem

\- Rób co musisz... - zmienił się w złoty piasek i zniknął

Zanurzyłem ją w rzece i wyjąłem szybko. Otworzyła bladoniebieskie oczy, nie było w nich ani trochę drobinek złota. Nie czułem już od niej tak mocnej magii, stała się taka jak przed poznaniem prawdy. Nie wiadomo kim, gdyż nikt nie znał prawdy.

Jej oczy patrzyły przed siebie bez wyrazu usta miała lekko uchylone a samotna łza popłynęła jej po policzku.

\- Kocham cię Laylo... - powiedziałem szeptem i musnąłem jej usta swoimi.

**Layla Pov**

Chodziłam bez celu po białym korytarzu z mnóstwem drzwi. Nie chciałam nigdzie wchodzić. Usłyszałam ciche głosy, nie mogłam rozróżnić słów, ale starałam się iść w kierunku głosu, który na pewno znałam ale nie pamiętam skąd.

Stanęłam przed złotymi drzwiami. To stamtąd dochodził cichy szept, teraz przerodził się w dwa inne głosy, ale oba znałam. Nie pamiętałam, ale znałam. 

Wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, ale moja dłoń przeniknęła przez klamkę. Nie mogłam otworzyć drzwi. Odwróciłam się do nich tyłem i osunęłam się na podłogę. Chciałam tam być. Chciałam słuchać tego głosu, który znam ale nie pamiętam skąd.

Po jakimś czasie, nawet nie wiem jakim usłyszałam dwa słowa wypowiedziane z ust jednej z osób brzmiały one: 

'Kocham cię' a na koniec chłopak, przynajmniej jego głos brzmiał na chłopięcy dodał: 'Laylo' i poczułam na swoich ustach muśnięcie. Odruchowo dotknęłam tego miejsca. 

Wszystko wróciło. 

Moje życie. 

Ojciec, który jest tytanem i który naprawdę mnie kocha. Hyperion, mój wujek, również tytan. Chejron, kiedyś jedyne moje wsparcie. Bogowie, walka, zbyt wielkie użycie mocy, ale przerwanie bitwy, nawet przed jej rozpoczęciem. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Will, Alex, moi przyjaciele półbogowie. No i Nico... Poznałam ten głos. Ciągle mówił Nico a kilka słów wypowiedział Kronos. Jednak Nico wypowiedział te dwa słowa tak ważne dla mnie.

Wiedziałam, że zemdlałam z utarty mocy i myślałam, że nie żyję, ale nie czułam bólu. Czułam ogromne ciepło na sercu. Też coś do niego czułam, czuję i będę czuć. Nie wiem czym jest to uczucie ale podoba mi się. Słyszałam w głowie głos, że to miłość, ale ja nie wierzę w czary typu prawdziwa miłość.

Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam swoimi złotymi prosto w jego ciemnobrązowe. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i rzuciłam na szyję. Nie wiedział jak zareagować, ale po chwili mnie przytulił. Nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy, ale płakałam jak małe dziecko, wiedziałam, że Nico podobnie. Tego bym się nie spodziewała po synu Hadesa.

\- Ja też coś do ciebie czuję - powiedziałam odsuwając się od niego na kilka centymetrów - Ale nie znam tego uczucia - dodałam

\- Zobacz - wskazał mi na rzekę. Była ona mlecznobiała, na pewno nie byliśmy na powierzchni. Rozejrzałam się. Byliśmy w podziemiu a to musiała być rzeka Lete. Rzeka Zapomnienia.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam

\- Miałem dwa wyjścia - zawahał się, nie przerwałam mu więc kontynuował - Jedno to było dać ci umrzeć - pokiwałam głową żeby kontynuował, chyba zrozumiał, gdyż mówił dalej - A drugie to było zabrać ci wspomnienia za pomocą rzeki Lete - wskazał na rzekę znajdującą się kilka metrów dalej

\- I wybrałeś tą drugą opcję... Czy nie powinnam nic nie pamiętać? - zapytałam

\- A pamiętasz cokolwiek? - zapytał

\- Wszystko - odpowiedziałam 

\- To jest niemożliwe - odparł

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam, mówiłam szczerze pamiętam wszystko

\- Kropla rzeki usuwa wspomnienia krótkotrwałe, natomiast zanurzenie się w niej powoduje zapomnienie wszystkiego, dosłownie, a ja ciebie zanurzyłem

\- Ale ja naprawdę wszystko pamiętam! - krzyknęłam - Pamiętam ciebie Nico! Pamiętam tatę, wujka, Percy'ego, Annabeth, Willa, Alex'a! Wszystkich! - krzyczałam i łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach

\- To jest niemożliwe, ponieważ, żeby przywrócić wspomnienia potrzebny jest pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, ale po pierwsze to mit, a po drugie ty do nikogo nie czułaś wiele, albo przynajmniej nie mówiłaś

\- Ale ja wszystko pamiętam, zapytaj się mnie o coś co tylko ja mogłabym pamiętać - powiedziałam

\- W jaki sposób się spotkaliśmy? - zapytał

\- Ty przybyłeś ze swoją siostrą, Percy'm i Annabeth do obozu, ona w tym czasie zdążyła zostać łowczynią, wtedy się poznaliśmy - odpowiedziałam bez chwili wahania

\- Kiedy i jak zmarła? I co wtedy zrobiłem? - zapytał

\- Zginęła podczas jednej z misji, nie wiem jak, ponieważ ty, ani osoby obecne na misji, czyli Percy, Zoe, Thalia i Grover nie powiedziały, wtedy zniknąłeś na długi czas - odpowiedziałam ponownie nie wahając się

\- Jak... - zapytał, ale chyba raczej sam siebie niż mnie

\- Nico... - zaczęłam i przytuliłam się do niego ponownie - Też cię kocham - powiedziałam szeptem na co on odsunął się ode mnie i musną ustami moje. Przybliżyłam się bliżej i pocałowałam go.

Kiedyś wyobrażałam sobie mój pierwszy pocałunek na plaży, albo w kinie, albo w jakimś wesołym miejscu. A tutaj całuję się pierwszy raz w podziemiu, obok rzeki zapomnienia z synem Hadesa.


	18. Pogrzeb

\- Nie przeszkadzam wam? - usłyszałam dobrze znany mi głos i osunęłam się od chłopaka z burakiem na twarzy

\- Trochę tak tato - powiedziałam i miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię

Świetnie to brzmi... Zapaść się pod ziemię, trochę ciężko, bo już jestem w podziemiu. Niżej jest Tartar a ja nie mam ochoty tam iść ponownie

\- Cieszę się, że żyjesz i nie straciłaś pamięci - powiedział i podszedł do mnie

\- Straciłam pamięć, ale tylko na chwilę teraz pamiętam wszystko - powiedziałam

\- Czyli wy się kochacie? - zapytał się - Kochasz ją? - skierował pytanie do syna Hadesa, na co ten nieśmiało pokiwał głową - A ty jego? - zapytał się mnie 

\- Tak - powiedziałam i dałam krótkiego całusa chłopakowi, na co tym razem on się delikatnie zarumienił

\- Powinnaś wrócić do przyjaciół - kontynuował Kronos

\- Dobrze - wstałam, po mnie wstał Nico i zaczęliśmy iść w nieznanym mi kierunku trzymając się za ręce.

\- Cieszę się z powodu waszego szczęścia - usłyszałam szepczący głos ojca

Odwróciłam się na chwilę i zobaczyłam kobietę, albo dokładniej zjawę stojącą obok tytana i machającą mi. Odmachałam jej nieśmiało.

Poczułam ucisk w żołądku a po chwili przymknęłam oczy, gdyż światło dzienne oślepiło mnie

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytałam

\- W obozie - odpowiedział i puścił moją rękę

\- Nie - złapałam ją ponownie - Chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli - uśmiechnęłam się 

\- Ehh - westchnął - Niech będzie - powiedział i złączył nasze palce

Chodziliśmy po obozie szukając obozowiczów, ale nikogo nie mogliśmy znaleźć. Kiedy mieliśmy zrezygnować z poszukiwać koło nas pojawiła się bogini Artemida odziana w srebrną suknię sięgającą do ziemi. Jej kasztanowe włosy były związane w warkocz, nałożony na ramię a srebrne oczy patrzyła na mnie dziwnie

\- Powiedziano, że nie żyjesz, Hades twierdził, że czuł twoją śmierć - powiedziała kobieta mrużąc oczy i przypadkowo schodząc wzrokiem na splecione dłonie moje i Nicka - No i masz chłopaka - stwierdziła i westchnęła - niedawno chciałam, żebyś dołączyła do łowczyń, ale już nici jak widzę - powiedziała

\- Może kiedyś bym dołączyła, ale teraz nie mogę i nie chcę - odparłam

\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał się di Angelo

\- Wyprawiają twój pogrzeb - zaśmiała się Łowczyni - Pokażę wam - powiedziała po czym zaczęła iść w kierunku jeziora

Pobiegliśmy za nią.

Zobaczyłam drewnianą, ale pozłacaną trumnę, najbliżej stał Kronos i założę się, że udawał iż płacze, dalej stał Hyperion, Chejron, Apollo, Posejdon,Percy, Annabeth, Will, Alex a nawet Clarisse i na koniec Dionizos, pewnie został zmuszony, wszyscy płakali oprócz ostatniej wymienionej osoby [czyt. Dionizos]

\- To co robimy? - zapytałam szeptem Nico - Jak ich przestraszyć - zaśmiałam się 

\- Może zmień się w trochę jaśniejszą postać i załóż jasną sukienkę, tak jak zjawy - uśmiechnął się

\- Spoko - odparłam po czym zmieniłam się w to, co polecił

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz - powiedział

\- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie i zmieniłam się w złoty piasek

Poleciałam nad trumnę i zmieniłam się w swoją ludzką formę, kilka osób wrzasnęło, kilka pisnęło, ze strachu a trzy osoby, mianowicie: Artemida, Nico i Kronos uśmiechali się

\- Cześć! - przywitałam się, na co kilka osób zdążyło uciec krzycząc 'Duch' a ja westchnęłam i zleciałam na ziemię zmieniając swoje ubrania

\- Nikt się nie cieszy? - zapytałam ze śmiechem

Chwilę musiałam postać aż wreszcie Annabeth, Zoe i Thalia przybiegły i przytulały się na zmianę ze mną, następnie podszedł Percy, który jak dziewczyny przytulił mnie, potem Will i Alex uścisnęli mi dłoń na przywitanie, a jeżeli chodzi o bogów i Chejrona przywitali się tylko skinieniem głowy. Za chwilę podszedł Hyperion i Kronos, oboje mnie przytulili. Na koniec dołączył Nico, który dał mi całusa w policzek na co większość osób zrobiła wielkie oczy, większość czyli wszyscy oprócz taty, bo on już wiedział

\- Od kiedy wy ten tego? - zapytała się Annabeth

\- W sumie od czasu jak wróciłam do żywych - zaśmiałam się - Jak widzę już pogrzeb chcieliście mi wyprawić no nieźle - stwierdziłam

\- No bo Nico zniknął a Hades powiedział, że nie żyjesz - powiedział Percy

\- Powiedział, że Layla PRAWIE nie żyje - podkreśliła słowo 'prawie' Zoe

\- Jak zwał tak zwał - wzruszył ramionami czarnowłosy

\- To co teraz? - zapytałam

\- Reszta bogów, czyli Posejdon, Apollo, Artemida, Hades i Dionizos zawarli pewną umowę z Kronosem i Hyperionem, aktualnie panuje pokój, w sumie wszyscy są zadowoleni - powiedział Will i odszedł razem z Alex'em w znanym tylko im kierunku

\- Czyli w sumie mamy spokój - stwierdziłam z ulgą w głosie - cieszę się

\- Artemida zabiera nas na kolejne polowanie, więc my idziemy powiedziała Zoe i poszła razem z Thalią w kierunku bogini łowów

\- W trakcie tego pokoju mamy wam pomagać - odezwał się Hyperion - Nie chcę być znowu drzewem - skrzywił się - Zobaczymy jak czuje się Atlas na tej swojej górze - zaśmiał się i zniknął w płomieniach

Zostałam tylko ja, Nico, Annabeth, Percy i Kronos.

\- Dobra my też idziemy - powiedziała Annabeth i pociągnęła Percy'ego ze sobą

\- No to teraz co robimy? - zapytałam się czarnowłosego

\- Nie wiem, zaproponuj coś - uśmiechnął się, co w jego wykonaniu wyglądało przepięknie

\- Może pójdziemy do kina? - zapytałam

\- Okej - powiedział - Do zobaczenia jutro o dwunastej! - krzyknął i pobiegł do swojego domku a ja mu pomachałam

\- Tak więc udało ci się... - zasępił się - Nie wiedziałem, że to jest niebezpieczne

\- Ale żyję, mam się dobrze i wszystko pamiętam - powiedziałam z uśmiechem

\- No racja... Cieszę się - objął mnie

\- Też się cieszę tato - powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w tytana - Mam nadzieję, że ten pokój przetrwa - powiedziałam

\- Ja też... Znudziły mi się te wszystkie wojny i walki - powiedział z uśmiechem - A teraz idź do domku bo przecież niedługo masz randkę z tym chłopakiem - zmarszczył brwi - Syn Hadesa... - zastanowił się - Niezbyt pomysłowe - stwierdził

\- Ale ja naprawdę go kocham - powiedziałam z przekonaniem

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę to nie będę stał wam na drodze do szczęścia, ale jeżeli coś ci zrobi...

\- Nie zrobi - przerwałam mu

\- Ale jeśli, to się z nim policzę, że nawet sam Hades go nie ochroni

\- Dobrze tato - zaśmiałam się - Idę do siebie - pożegnałam się i pognałam do wielkiego domu.

Weszłam do swojego pokoju, za pomocą magii zmieniłam swój strój i rzuciłam się na łóżko. Po chwili zasnęłam


	19. Epilog

****Kilka lat później****

\- Mamusiu, kiedy wróci tata? - zapytała dziewczynka w wieku około sześciu lat. Miała ona długie blond włosy oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy

\- Pewnie niedługo - uśmiechnęła się kobieta o blond włosach z ciemnymi końcówkami i złotych oczętach

\- Nudzę się! - krzyczała dziewczynka

\- Och kochanie, niedługo pewnie ktoś przyjdzie

Wtem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta zeszła z pierwszego piętra i otworzyła drzwi. Za nimi stał wysoki blondyn o złotych oczach i w pięknie wyprasowanym garniturze

\- Witaj Laylo - uśmiechnął się do kobiety

\- Cześć tato - odpowiedziała uśmiechem

\- Dziadek! - krzyknęła dziewczynka i rzuciła się na swojego dziadka

Kobieta zaczęła się cicho śmiać, kiedy mężczyzna podniósł dziecko i okręcił się kilka razy wokół własnej osi

\- A gdzie Avril i Nick? - zapytał tytan

\- Pewnie są na mieście - odpowiedziała uśmiechem

\- Dziadku! - krzyknęła dziewczynka, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę

\- Tak kochanie? - zapytał się

\- W tym roku jedziemy do obozu! - krzyczała podekscytowana

\- W końcu się zdecydowaliście? - zapytał złotooką

\- No cóż, zgodziłam się, ale pod warunkiem, że ja i Nico będziemy tam przez jakiś okres czasu uczyć, zresztą co u Hyperiona?

\- Ma się świetnie, bardzo podoba mu się w obozie, szkoli dzieci Hefajstosa w rzemiośle ich ojca, a kiedy ktoś coś mu popsuje to goni winowajcę po całej kuźni a nawet obozie - zaśmiał się

\- Cieszę się, że nareszcie panuje spokój, a skoro już jesteś - zaczęła

\- Tak?

\- Zostaniesz przez chwilę z Luną i Avril'em jak Nick wróci?

\- Jasne, a coś się stało?

\- Nie, zarządzili zebranie na Olimpie

\- W takim razie ja tam też muszę być

\- Wiesz, że możesz zostać tutaj i być na Olimpie w tym samym czasie, dlatego proszę o to ciebie

\- Zgoda - uśmiechnął się

Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które ponownie otworzyła kobieta

\- Braciszek! - zawołała sześciolatka i wyrwała się z objęć dziadka rzucając się na brata i przy okazji przewracając go

\- Hej Luna - uśmiechnął się promiennie chłopiec. Miał nieskazitelną cerę, czarne włosy i złote oczy był o dwa lata starszy od dziewczynki

\- Cześć kochanie - po chłopcu wszedł mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i ciemnobrązowych oczach i przywitał się z żoną całusem w usta

\- Ja tu stoję - odparł Kronos patrząc to na córkę to na zięcia

\- Och wybacz Kronosie - uśmiechnął się Nick i ścisnął dłoń blondyna

\- Kochanie, musimy iść na zebranie na Olimp - odezwała się do męża - Dzieci, wy zostaniecie z dziadkiem - uśmiechnęła się do dzieci

\- Dobrze mamo! - odparli Avril i Luna w tym samym czasie

\- Do zobaczenia tato - pożegnała się kobieta

Wyszli z domu i zniknęli w oślepiającym błysku światła. Jakiś czas po walce, która zresztą się nie rozegrała, kilka osób dostało w nagrodę za swoją odwagę propozycję dołączenia do pozostałej piątki bogów. Nico się zgodził, więc teraz jest wiecznym partnerem bogini, a ich dzieci również są nieśmiertelne. Bogowie chcieli, aby nadal dwunastka zasiadała na Olimpie. Apollo, Artemida i Dionizos bywali tam najczęściej, Posejdon zwykle przesiadywał w swoim podwodnym pałacu, Layla i Nico przebywali najczęściej z dwójką dzieci. Do dwunastki dołączyli o dziwo Hades i tytani, Kronos i Hyperion. Chejron również dołączył, ale on przebywał z herosami w obozie herosów. 

Dwa pozostałe miejsca zaproponowali Percy'emu i Annabeth. Na początku Percy chciał odmówić, ale wizja życia, wiecznego życia z Annabeth wygrała. Oboje dołączyli do dwunastki, zostali nieśmiertelnymi, oni przebywali zawsze w obozie. Na Olimp przybywali tylko w ramach ważnego spotkania.

Wszystkie trony zostały przerobione, bowiem nastały nowe czasy panowania.

Sala była ogromna, dominowały kolory złota i bieli. Dwanaście tronów stało w półkolu. Posejdona był w kolorze morza, z siatkami wędkarskimi i miejscem na trójząb, Apolla miał kolor złota, świecący się jak słońce, miał tam miejsce na swoją lirę oraz łuk, Artemidy był srebrny i skrzył się księżycowym blaskiem, podobnie jak bliźniak miała miejsce na łuk, natomiast Dionizosa był w kolorze zieleni, obrośnięty krzewami winogronowymi, miał miejsce na kilka kielichów pełnych wina po obu stronach, z czego był bardzo zadowolony.

Tron Hadesa był z obsydianu oraz był ozdobiony drogocennymi klejnotami, Chejron miał swój tron w kolorze brązu ze złotymi ozdobami, był na tyle duży, że centaur mógł spokojnie usiąść na nim, Hyperiona był w kolorze ognia i miejscami nawet palił się prawdziwym ogniem, Kronosa jak można było się domyślić był cały ze złota, w którym miał miejsce na swój sierp, który odzyskał, kiedy przyjął miejsce na Olimpie.

Layla miała tron w kolorze białym z mnóstwem złotych dodatków, miała w nim miejsce na łuk oraz miecz, a nawet specjalną wbudowaną skrzyneczkę na naszyjnik. Tron Nicka był bardzo podobny do tronu Hadesa, tylko, że był niewiele mniejszy i miał miejsce na miecz. Percy miał dosłownie identyczny tron jak ojciec, w kolorze morza z sieciami a nawet miał miejsce na swój własny ozdobny trójząb, natomiast Annabeth sama zaprojektowała swój tron, był w kolorze bieli i czerwieni ze srebrnymi zdobieniami.

Wszyscy siedzieli na tronach, brakowało jedynie córki tytana i jej męża, kiedy zasiedli na swoich miejscach rozpoczęła się rozmowa na temat bogów uwiezionych w podziemiu

\- Martwię się, że kiedyś uciekną - powiedział Posejdon

\- Kiedyś na pewno, ale ta przyszłość jest daleka - powiedziała z uśmiechem Layla - Zaklęcie wytrzyma na sto procent wiele czasu

\- Może masz rację, ale wolałbym kogoś tam postawić - kontynuował Posejdon

\- Możemy co jakiś czas odwiedzać bogów - powiedział Kronos i wskazał na siebie oraz Hyperiona

\- Jak na razie może być - stwierdził Posejdon

\- Coś się jeszcze stało tato? - zapytał Percy

\- W tym roku z tego co widzę macie wielu nowych herosów - powiedział

\- Owszem - pokiwał głową Chejron

\- Co z określaniem dzieci bogów? - zapytała Artemida

\- Niestety jest trochę herosów nieokreślonych, ale raczej nie z powodu, że kilkoro bogów znajduje się w podziemiu - zaczęła Annabeth - W tym roku doszła do nas córka Afrodyty i została określona, syn Zeusa, również określony, a więc to nie jest wina przebywania w podziemiu - skończyła swoją przemowę

\- To w takim razie dlaczego? - zapytała Artemida

\- Niestety nie wiemy - odparł Percy zanim Annabeth zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć

\- A jak sytuacja z domkami? - zapytał Nico

\- Dobudowaliśmy trzy nowe, dla córki Kronosa - uśmiechnął się do Layli Percy

\- Ta... Dla jednej osoby - parsknęła

\- No i dla twoich dzieci - powiedział Percy

\- Ahh to chyba, że tak - uśmiechnęła się - Kontynuuj - powiedziała

\- Drugi domek dla kilkorga nauczycieli, którzy przebywają w obozie, jest dość spory, natomiast trzeci jest dla dzieci półbogów. Jest on ogromny, nie wszystkie dzieci herosów mogą wejść do obozu, ale te, które mogą mieszkają tam, póki nie ujawnią się ich talenty. Wtedy jest możliwość, że przeniesiemy je do domku, który specjalizuje się w danej dziedzinie - dokończył Percy

\- Przebudowaliśmy również pawilon i stajnię dla pegazów - dołączyła się Annabeth

\- To się wiele zmieniło - powiedział Nico

\- No dość długi czas was nie było - zaśmiała się Annabeth

\- Koniec zebrania - zdecydował Posejdon i zniknął w błysku światła

Reszta też wyszła z sali. Zostali na niej tylko Nico, Layla, Percy i Annabeth

\- W tym roku wasze dzieci idą na obóz? - zaczęła rozmowę Annabeth

\- Tak - pokiwał głową Nico

\- Możemy dołączyć jako tymczasowi nauczyciele? - zapytała Layla

\- Jasne! Przyda nam się nauczycielka od strzelania z łuku a ty jesteś w tym świetna! - krzyczała uradowana Annabeth

\- Okej, do zobaczenia za tydzień - pożegnali się ze sobą i odeszli w swoim kierunku


	20. Postacie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na wattpadzie można dodawać zdjęcia w mediach więc zdarzyło się, że stworzyłam postać i dodałam jej zdjęcie, na ao3 czegoś takiego niestety nie ma, więc postanowiłam dodać taki "rozdział"

_Layla w pierwszych rozdziałach_

_Layla po odblokowaniu swoich zdolności_

_Nico di Angelo_

_Kronos_


End file.
